The Way I Love You Hinata
by Cherryshia Himawari
Summary: Summary : Jika perempuan itu mampu menaklukan hatiku. Mengapa aku hanya berdiam saja? Tidakkah lebih baik untuk meresponnya? Atau sesuatu akan terjadi jika aku menerimanya? JIka benar, apakah resiko itu begitu besar? Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Naruto Still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

**Summary** :

Jika perempuan itu mampu menaklukan hatiku. Mengapa aku hanya berdiam saja? Tidakkah lebih baik untuk meresponnya? Atau sesuatu akan terjadi jika aku menerimanya? JIka benar, apakah resiko itu begitu besar? Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Naruto! Kau melamun lagi ya?"

"Tidak"

"Haa.. Mana mungkin tidak. Kebiasaanmu melamun disiang hari seperti ini. Sudahlah Naruto.. Apa sih yang sering kau lamunkan? Pentingkah?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini, hal seperti ini suka terjadi sendirinya padaku. Aku saja bingung. Ah sudahlah Kiba.. Jam berapa sekarang? Bukankah kita harus menyelesaikan Tugas dari Kakashi-sensei?"

Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui namaku. Yap! Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah putra sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Ayahku bekerja di perusahaan ternama yang cukup terkenal diseluruh dunia. Sementara ibuku adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang hanya mengurus keluarganya yaitu aku,adikku dan ayahku. Dan pria yang mengajakku berbicara ini adalah sahabatku Inuzuka Kiba. Dia adalah anak dari keluarga Inuzuka yang memiliki beberapa sekolah ternama didunia. Tidak heran jika setiap orang hampir mengenali kami berdua karena kami cukup terkenal.

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan heh? Kau pikir kau cukup pintar tuan Namikaze? Katakan padaku apa yang kau lamunkan setiap hari? Apakah itu wanita?" ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia jadi begitu ingin tahu? Cihh..

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Bukan urusanmu juga" Dengusku kesal.

"Hey! Itu urusanku. Karena apa yang kau lamunkan itu membuat kau hampir setiap hari menghiraukanku!"

"Intinya bukan urusanmu Kiba!" Dengan sedikit nada tinggi aku meneriaki temanku itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hey tunggu! Katakan padaku Naruto!"

.

.

.

*Lavender*

.

.

.

.

'Tring~ Tring~'

Hari sudah semakin sore menunjukkan pukul 16.00 yang mengisyaratkan bel untuk mulai berdering. Hal ini tentu saja membuat semua teman-temanku merasa seperti diangkat kesurga. Suara bel yang terus berdering membuatku sedikit risih karena bel itu berada tepat sekali diatasku.

"Mengapa aku harus mendapati tempat ini.." Gumamku.

Temanku yang sedari tadi melihatku tersenyum jahil dan mulai meremehkanku dengan tatapan sedikit mengejek.

"Makanya Naruto. Jangan jadi pemalas. Akhirnya Kakashi-sensei menempatkanmu disitu deh hihi.."

"Iya Sakura-chan hehe.. Aku hanya suka kecapean saja"

"Setiap hari kau slalu beralasan Naruto" Umpatnya kesal padaku dan segera bergegas pergi keluar meninggalkanku dan murid-murid yang tersisa dikelas.

Aku hanya bingung pada wanita itu. Ia begitu cantik sehingga banyak sekali lelaki yang menginginkannya. Tetapi mengapa lelaki yang menyatakan cinta padanya slalu ia tolak?

Ah sudahlah.. aku harus segera pulang. Telat saja bisa membuatku pulang tak selamat nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Ferariku sudah harus segera diganti bannya. Aku bosan dengan ban yang tidak bergaya seperti ini. Mengapa Kaa-san tidak pernah memberitahuku jika ada ban yang lebih bagus dari ini. Dia itu sangat _**Fashionable**_ tapi tidak memperdulikan anaknya ini huhh.

"_Ko-Konichiwa Se-Senpai_.. _Bisa minta bantuan sebentar_?" Suara yang begitu lembut tiba-tiba membuyarkan penglihatanku pada ban yang sedari tadi sedang ku urusi.

"_**K-kau..**_? E-eh ma-maksudku.. Tentu. Apa yang harus aku bantu?" Mataku masih terus memandanginya. Entah mengapa ia persis sekali dengan wanita yang sering kulamunkan.

"A-ano.. Ban sepedaku sepertinya bocor.. Aku mencari-cari seseorang.. Namun yang kudapati hanya Se-Senpai" Ucapnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapanku.

"Kau murid kelas? Aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru? Atau kau sering bolos?" Aku mengintimidasinya dengan menanyakan hal yang tidak masuk akal ya ampun Kami-sama.. Ada apa denganku hari ini.

"Eh? Aku murid kelas X yang pernah Senpai tunjuki jalan menuju kelasku. A-aku selalu masuk. H-hanya aku tidak terlalu dikenal banyak orang" Menunjuki kelas? Kapan? Tidak ingat sepertinya. Namun aku hanya mengangguk ingat saja. Karena aku harus membantunya untuk membereskan sepedanya.

"Dimana sepedamu?"

"Ini yang kupegang dari tadi Senpai" Aduh pertanyaan yang konyol. Sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sedari tadi membawa sepedanya.

"Oh itu sepeda ya.." Dengan polosnya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

"E-eh? Trotoar senpai.. Ini Trotoar.." Trotoar seperti sepeda? Mataku yang salah atau memang aku sedang dikerjai?

"Hihi.. Ya ini Se-sepeda senpai. Tak mungkin wanita sepertiku me-membawa trotoar kesekolah" Naruto Baka! Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini sin! Kau minum apa tadi pagi!

"K-Kalau begitu biar kulihat dulu"

.

.

"Hanya kurang angin. Kebetulan sekali kau bertemu denganku. Karena aku slalu membawa pompa ban" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Arigatou Senpai.."

"Oh ya Hinata-chan.."

'DEG'

"E-eh? Senpai tahu namaku?" Astaga.. Ternyata benar wanita ini yang slalu ada dilamunanku. Namanya saja tidak salah kusebutkan.

"Ka-kaukan pernah mengatakannya padaku saat kita berpisah" Aku harus mencari berbagai alas an agar tidak dicurigai.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Oh ya.. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore. Apalagi kau menaiki sepeda. Kalau begitu aku duluan"

Akupun pergi kemobilku dan segera berpamitan dengan meng'klakson'kan mobilku padanya. Segera kulajukan mobil yang sedari tadi kutumpangi dan perjalanan kerumahpun terjadi..

.

.

.

.

End of POV's

.

.

Wanita yang ditinggal sendirian itupun mematung ditempat karena mengetahui pria yang ia idamkan mengetahui namanya. Jika dipikir hari demi hari. Pria itu saja jarang menyapanya. Melihatnya atau mengetahuinya saja pria itu kemungkinan besar sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Di-dia mengetahui namaku? Kami-sama.. Apakah aku bermimpi? Aaaa! A-aku harus segera pulang menceritakan pada Hana!"

Dan terjadilah perjalanan panjang yang dialami gadis itu dengan sepedanya menuju perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Rumah yang kumuh dengan ditinggali oleh dua orang penghuni ini membuat keramaian yang dibuat mereka sendiri.

"APA?! DIa mengetahui nama Nee-chan?! Waa! Nee-chan hebat ya! Pria seperti Naruto-nii mengetahui nama Nee-chan! Ini sungguh kabar gembira Nee-chan! Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Nee-chan hanya meminta bantuan karena ban sepeda Nee-chan kurang angin" ucap wanita itu sambil bersedih.

Wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama adiknya yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Kedua orangtua mereka mengusir mereka dikarenakan tidak mampu membiayai anaknya sendiri. Kejamnya mereka mengusir HInata dan Hanabi yang pada saat itu adiknya masih berumur 2 tahun dan dirinya masih berumur 8 tahun. Dan akhirnya HInata sampai sekarang mampu mengurusi adiknya itu. Ia bekerja sambilan dengan gaji yang cukup untuk membiayai kehidupan dan sekolah mereka.

"Nee-chan.. Tak usah bersedih. Mungkin hari ini Nee-chan hanya baru bisa berbicara dengannya. Namun cukup kabar gembira untuk Hana.. Senang melihat Nee-chan senang"

Sang kakak yang melihat sang adik begitu gembira sangat begitu terpukul. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipemikiran adiknya.

'Haruskah aku terus mengidamkan pria itu Kami-sama? Namun aku hanya gadis yang tak punya apa-apa untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan derajat kamipun sangat berbeda jauh' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Nee-chan melamun! Aku lapar Nee-chan. Apa yang kita makan mala mini?" Hana yang diketahui sang adik membuyarkan lamunan kakaknya karena ia sudah sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan kakaknya.

"Makan Roti isi kacang lagi Hana.. Tak apa kan?" Merasa tak enak hati Hinata mengatakannya dengan senyuman penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa Nee-chan! Yang penting kita makan. Bagaimana dengan minumannya? Aku sudah sangat haus Nee-chan."

"Nee-chan bawakan air mineral dingin. Tadi ada diskon besar-besaran. Makanya Nee-chan beli 6 botol besar untuk hari-hari berikutnya" Ucap Hinata dengan memperlihatkan botol besar air mineral yang sedari tadi ia bawa didalam plastik.

"Asyik! Akhirnya aku tidak akan haus lagi! Terima kasih Nee-chan.. Tapi Nee-chan.. Hari ini sekolahku ada pembagian buku. Masing-masing buku itu seharga 120yen"

Hinata menatap adiknya itu sebentar penuh harap.

"Tapi jika Nee-chan tidak mau membelinya tak apa. Mungkin aku bisa memungutnya ditempat lain. Kali ini aku takkan merepoti Nee-chan." Ucap Hanabi sambil tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Namun dimata Hinata itu adalah penyiksaan.

"Nee-chan ada uang untuk itu Hana. Tenang saja ya.. Nee-chan masih ada uang sisa belanjaan tadi Hana. Jadi tenang saja."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan besok? Mati gaya jika bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi"

Lelaki blonde itu terus merutuki dirinya atas apa yang terjadi tadi sore antara dia dengan wanita yang slalu menghantui pikirannya itu.

"Satu hal yang aku bingungkan.. Wanita itu tiba begitu saja disetiap lamunanku. Bahkan tadi aku sama sekali tak berani menatap wajahnya! Ada apa denganku! Dia bilang kami pernah bertemu bukan? Kenapa harus malu?"

.

.

.

Wanita berambut indigo itu terus melirik jam pukul 05:00 pagi berusaha untuk bangun. Namun kegiatannya terhenti karena kepalanya yang mendadak sangat sakit.

"Mengapa ini slalu terjadi padaku? Sepertinya aku tak pernah melakukan hal aneh"

Berusaha untuk bangkit menyiapkan diri untuk kesekolah namun apa daya dirinya sedang tidak sehat.

"Ada apa Nee-chan? Nee-chan tak apa?" Hana yang mengetahui perubahan wajah pada kakaknya itu segera menghampiri kakaknya.

"Nee-chan tak apa Hana. Hanya sedikit pusing" Ucap gadis itu sambil memegangi kepalanya menandakan bahwa kepalanya sakit.

"Tak usah sekolah ya? Hana akan membuat surat ijin untuk Nee-"

"Nee-chan bisa kok. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan Nee-chan.. Kau bersiaplah untuk kesekolah" Tepis Hinata. Ia tidak mau adiknya terlambat hanya karena dirinya yang dibuat repot.

"…" Dengan sedih Hanabi memandang kakaknya yang terus saja melawan rasa sakitnya untuk bersekolah.

"Hana.. Sekolah itu butuh perjuangan. Banyak anak-anak diluar sana yang seperti kita ingin bersekolah namun tidak bisa. Maka dari itu.. Tak bagus menyianyiakannya" Hinata terus membenarkan posisinya bahwa dirinya tak apa.

"Baiklah Nee-chan.. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian Nee-chan saja dan menyiapkan segelas air untuk mengurangi rasa sakit walau hanya sedikit" dan kemudian Hanabi bergegas untuk melaksanakan apa yang harus ia kerjakan.

Hinata yang melihat adiknya beranjak pergi dari hadapannya tersenyum.

"Aku kuat Kami-sama.." Kemudian ia bangkit dan bergegas untuk mencuci badannya dan bersiap-siap berangkat.

.

.

.

Pria blonde itu sepertinya terus mendapatkan surat-surat tak penting yang menurutnya mengganggunya itu. Kemudian ada satu surat yang mengalihkan perhatiannya didalam loker yang baru saja ia buka.

"Harum sekali. Kelihatannya ini beda dari surat-surat sebelumnya."

Dengan penasaran pria blonde itu membuka surat itu dengan perlahan. Ia juga tak mau merusak 'Image' surat itu. Dan sepertinya surat ini sudah lama. Dipemikirannya mungkin surat ini terlalu dalam ditaruh oleh pengirim rahasia.

_**From : -**_

_**To : Naruto Senpai**_

_**Dear Naruto Senpai **_

_**Jika Naruto Senpai membaca surat ini.. Itu artinya Naruto Senpai mau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.**_

_**Naruto Senpai..**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mengagumi, menyukai tawamu bahkan senyumanmu. Tingkah lakumu yang konyol juga tak lupa membuatku slalu tersenyum.**_

_**Naruto Senpai adalah semangat hidupku. Dengan slalu melihat Naruto Senpai dari jauh.. Hal ini tidak membuatku risih. Karena cukup dari kejauhan itulah aku bisa mengetahui tentangmu.**_

_**Sekian dari surat ini.**_

_**Kuharap Naruto Senpai suatu saat akan membalas perasaanku.**_

_**Aku tahu ini mustahil.**_

_**Namun tiada yang mustahil bagi Kami-sama jika hal itu terjadi.**_

_**Love : -**_

_**.**_

Membaca surat yang tak dikenalnya dengan penuh perasaan. Baru kali ini ada yang mengirimkan kata demi kata seperti itu padanya. Hal ini membuatnya berfikir bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar fansnya. Tetapi orang yang terlalu mengaguminya dan mencintainya.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Siapa sih? Mengapa wanita disini begitu misterius semua" Pria itu kembali menatap para wanita yang berlalu lalang dengan penuh tatapan ngeri.

"Harusnya aku tahu bahwa mereka yang membuatku takut bersekolah disini" Helaan nafas yang sukses membuatnya sedikit tenang.

'Brugh!'

"Ugh! Go-gomen.. A-aku tak melihat jalan.." Seseorang yang menabrak pria itu dengan penuh minta maaf berusaha menetralkan jalannya.

"Tak apa.." Narutopun tercekat akan seseorang yang didapat.

"Hi-Hinata.. E-eh maksudku.. Ohayou Hinata"

Sapaan itu sukses membuat indera pendengaran Hinata mengencang. Tak lupa dengan degupan jantung yang berpacu tak karuan kala bertemu dengan si raja pemalas yang juga pria idamannya.

"Na-Naruto Senpai.. Go-gomen! A-ano.. Kepalaku sedang tidak sehat. Jadi aku buru-buru! Permisi"

Belum ia beranjak pergi. Sebuah tangan kekar menangkap tangannya yang mungil. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau sakit? Ayo cek ke dokter" entah kenapa hal ini membuat pria itu terkejut akan sifatnya pada gadis muda ini. Ia mendadak perhatian.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Aku baik-baik sa-" dan dengan cepat siaga. Pria blonde itu menahan tubuh wanita yang sekarang pingsan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..

A/N :

Gomenasai Minna-san..

Kalau jelek atau ngegantung chapternya.. Soalnya saya bener-bener Newbie T.T

Ini bahkan Fic pertama saya.

Chapter selanjutnya tunggu ya.. Masih dalam Proses Pembuatan (/)

By to the way.. Bolehkah saya Minta Reviewnya? XD

Hihi..


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna-san! Masih bertemu lagi dengan Cherryshia~

Gomen sebelumnya ngegantung cerita saya ini.. Saya masih malu-malu sama fic pertama saya hihi..

Makasi buat Readers yang setia membaca fic saya..

Hmm.. Ini masih dalam kendali **Rated : T**

Lemonnya nanti dulu aja ya.. Hehe..

.

**Pair : Still Naruto x Hinata**

**Naruto Always be with Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rated : Sure is T**

**Slight Menma and Hanabi ^^**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Bau peralatan medis yang tersuar disekeliling ruangan membuat gadis bermata lavender itu sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Di-dimana.. Dimana aku?" Matapun terbuka dan menampakkan pria blonde yang sedang menunggu kesadaran wanita tersebut.

"Kau dirumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan dan ingin kubawa ke UKS. Tapi dokter disana sedang tidak bekerja. Jadi aku meminta Kiba untuk mengijinkan aku mengantarmu kerumah sakit." Terangnya menjelaskan keberadaannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Lanjutnya menanyakan hal yang cukup membuat pria itu gugup kelewatan.

"Ka-Kau tadi pi-pingsan Hi-Hinata.. Dan aku mengantarmu kesini."

"Aku harus kesekolah." berusaha bangkit dari ranjang tempat ia beristirahat. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menahannya.

"Kau belum diperiksa. Tunggulah sebentar. Sekalian kita menunggu obat. Dan kau seharusnya pulang saja. Tidak baik bersekolah disaat kondisimu kurang membaik Hinata. Akan kuantar kau pulang." Terlihat jelas kekhawatiran yang terpampang diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Tapi-"

"Dokter sudah datang. Kau harus jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari ini padanya."

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah dari seminggu yang lalu merasa pusing? Tapi kemaren kau sehat-sehat saja Hinata?" Naruto menanyakan hal-hal yang tadi sempat Hinata jelaskan pada dokter. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto khawatir.

Naruto yang sedang membawa mobilnya yang ingin mengantarkan Hinata pulang kini memandang kearah Hinata yang hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya dari tadi.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan Hinata. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Lagipula kata dokter kau hanya kecapean saja." Naruto memberi keyakinan pada HInata untuk tetap berpikiran positif tentang kesehatannya.

"Sampai depan sana saja. Sisanya aku akan berjalan. Kau tak perlu tau dimana aku tinggal" Ucap Hinata sambil menunjukan arah depan dimana dia harus turun.

"Tidak. Kau kira aku lelaki yang bejat membiarkan wanita yang sedang tidak sehat berjalan kaki sendirian? Selagi ada kendaraan gunakan dengan baik Hinata. Kau tak merepotkanku kok. Aku senang kau mau menjadikanku yang kau butuhkan." Senyuman penuh arti yang tulus membuat Hinata semakin gila pada lelaki idamannya itu.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tatatat! Ssstt.. Jadi sekarang kemana?" Paksa Naruto untuk tetap mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Lurus saja terus. Sampai kau menemukan rumah dipinggir Danau. Disitu rumahku."

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh arti yang mengartikan bahwa dia mengerti tujuan rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

"Okey.. Ini rumahku. Terima kasih telah mengantarku dan maaf merepotkanmu Naruto Senpai." Hinata membungkukan dirinya memberi tanda terima kasih atas semua yang telah Naruto lakukan padanya. Dan semua kepeduliannya.

"Jadi ini rumahmu? Boleh aku berkunjung? Untuk bermain sebentar. Aku sedikit lelah mengemudi."

Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit panik. Karena dirinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Naruto. Hinata pasti akan dikucilkan dan dijauhi jika tahu bahwa.. Makanan saja ia belum terlalu mampu membelinya.

"Lain kali saja ya Naruto Senpai." bungkuk hormat Hinata kepada Senpainya.

"Tidak Hinata. Tidak ada lain kali. Yuk kita berbincang didalam." Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata. Jadi seperti pemilik rumahnya itu adalah Naruto.

.

.

'Kriik-

"Okaeri Nee-chan! Kenapa cepat sekali.." mendengar pintu setengah terbuka membuat sang adik berfikir sang kakak sudah pulang. Tapi ternyata..

"Hai.." yang didapati adalah pria blonde tampan yang menggandeng Nee-channya untuk masuk kedalam.

"Hana.. Nee-chan bisa jelaskan.."

"UWAAAAAAA! Ada Naruto-nii dirumah! Apakah ini mimpi?! Kami-sama! Apakah ini mimpi?! Waaaa!"

Hinata yang awalnya mengira akan mendapatkan kalimat yang buruk dari adiknya malah terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat.

Adiknya begitu bahagia akan kedatangan pria blonde yang sedang menggandeng tangannya sedari tadi. Hana yang begitu senang atas kedatangan pria idaman kakaknya dan pria yang menurutnya sangat terkenal diseluruh media begitu terkejut.

"Lucu sekali.. Siapa namamu?" Naruto yang merasa gemas akhirnya membuka pembicaraan dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan adik kecil Hinata secara berjongkok didepan Hanabi yang sedari tadi begitu bahagia.

"H-Hanabi! Namaku Hanabi! Naruto-nii panggil saja Hana.."

"Okey Hana-chan.. Naruto-nii mengantar Nee-chanmu pulang. Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Naruto menjelaskan dengan begitu peduli terhadap keadaan Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab pembicaraan Naruto, Hanabi lebih memilih berjalan kearah kakaknya yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah masuk Nee-chan.. Kenapa keras kepala sih." wajah yang begitu ceria berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Nee-chan tadi tak apa.. Nee-chan hanya-"

"Hanya tak mau membuatmu khawatir? Tapi kau salah Hinata. Kau harus melihat kondisi tubuhmu. Kepala itu akan berakibat fatal jika kamu tidak memperdulikannya." Pria itu tersenyum menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku akan menemanimu sebentar. Lagipula besok libur. Sekarang kau makan saja dulu. Kemana ibu kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua. Hanabi yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam. Sementara Hinata hanya duduk menatap meja yang kosong. Menyadari hal itu. Naruto merasa ia salah mengatakannya kepada mereka berdua.

"Maaf jika aku mengatakan hal yang salah.. Aku hanya-"

"Pulanglah Senpai." Hinata kembali bergetar. Ia malu atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Pingsan didepan pria idamannya. Bahkan pria itu telah melihat apa yang ia punya. Ia hanya orang miskin yang tak punya apa-apa.

"Jangan berlagak tak ada apa-apa. Kami.. Kami.."

"Kami hanya berdua Senpai." potong Hanabi.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan itu. Dengan perasaan tak enak segera duduk disamping Hinata dan menatapnya dengan penuh kesalahan bahkan kepedulian.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada kalian." Penuh kekhawatiran ia mengatakan kepada mereka.

"Nee-chan percayakan padanya? Terbukalah Nee.. Ini bukan masalah.. Ini hanya cerita hidup kita." Hanabi berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sedari tadi bergetar.

Hinata berusaha menatap wajah Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. Amethyst bertemu Sapphire..

Ia bisa menemukan kepercayaan yang begitu dalam dari mata tersebut. Bahkan kepedulian pria itu padanya.

"Kami hanya anak yang dibuang oleh orangtua kami. Malam itu aku dengan tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibu sewaktu ingin mengambil bonekaku didepan kamar. Ayahku dengan begitu lantang memukul ibuku dan meneriakinya dengan berkata 'Kita sudah bangkrut kau mengerti?! Apa yang harus dijual?!'. Hanabi yang waktu itu berumur 2 tahun sedang tertidur dikamar ayah dan ibu. Aku ingin menghampirinya namun ibuku berteriak dari belakang mengagetkanku. Ia berteriak 'Hinata! Kamu tau ini jam berapa?! Masih ingin bermain dengan adikmu?! Cepat kembali kekamar!' Dan aku ditarik oleh ibuku menuju kamar.." Cerita Hinata dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Onee-chan berusaha menarikku.. Tapi ia dikunci dikamar. Keadaan keluarga kami saat itu sedang begitu buruk. Ayah dan ibu tidak berpikir panjang hingga mereka mengusir kami berdua. Alasannya mereka tidak sanggup membiayai kami. Dan ia membuang kami didaerah ini. Nee-chan slalu berusaha untuk hidup semampunya walau kami ini tidak memiliki apa-apa." Jelas Hanabi sambil menatap Hinata yang bergetar menahan kesedihannya.

"Sepertinya Nee-chan malu kepada teman-temannya karena ia tak memiliki apa-apa." Kembali menatap pria itu, Hanabi tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tak malu memiliki teman sepertimu Hinata. Aku bangga atas perjuanganmu." Naruto mengatakan hal itu tepat dihadapan Hinata. Membuat dirinya blushing.

Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto dengan penuh ketidakpercayaannya.

"_A-Arigatou Senpai.._"

Senyuman tulus itupun berhasil membuat pria blonde itu yang sekarang blushing berat akibat senyuman tulus Hinata padanya. Dan membuat pria itu membuang muka.

"A-ah! Ke-kebetulan besokkan hari sabtu. Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman Hiburan? Konoha Family Park? Ada yang tahu?" Naruto segera mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk membuang rasa malunya saat ini. Namun ajakannya hanya dijawab dengan hening.

"Hey.. Tenang saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Kalian tenang saja."

"Tidak.. Kami tidak mau merepotkan Senpai.. Lain kali saja-" Hinata yang memotong pembicaraan Naruto dipotong kembali oleh pria itu.

"Tidak pernah merepotkan. Pokoknya besok kalian jam 7 pagi sudah kujemput didepan rumah kalian oke? Oh ya.. Aku juga akan mengajak adikku. Dia akan kukenalkan pada kalian." Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap kedua adik kakak tersebut.

"Naruto-nii tidak bercandakan?! Asyik! Boleh ya Nee-chan! Aku tidak pernah kesana Nee.. Nee-chan Ayolah! Nee!" Hanabi begitu semangat dan berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk ikut pergi besok.

Hinata menatap adiknya sejenak. Ada harapan yang begitu besar.. Dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang sama dengan posisi adiknya itu.

"Baiklah.."

"Yeee!" Sorak mereka berdua bersamaan. Naruto segera menggandeng Hinata dan Hanabi untuk menari-nari bersamanya. Entah mengapa Naruto tak pernah sebahagia ini mendapatkan persetujuan dari seseorang.

"Sekarang kalian ikut aku!" Naruto mulai menarik kedua tangan wanita itu dan berlari kearah mobilnya..

"?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..*

.

.

.

Sekarang Posisi mereka sudah berada dimobil. Mereka semua terdiam satu sama lain. Bingung akan perlakuan Naruto pada mereka.

"Hari ini.. Kita akan berbelanja. Bagaimana? Sudah siap?"

"Belanja dimana Naruto Senpai?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"DiKonoha Future Shop Mall."

"Mal terbesar di Jepang! Disitu pasti mahal-mahal sekali Naruto-nii." Hanabi begitu terkejut atas ajakan Naruto. Ketempat berkelas seperti mal mengajak mereka yang tak punya uang.

"Tapi pakaian kitakan seperti ini Naruto Senpai." cetus Hinata akan penampilannya saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia berani kesana dengan berpakaian seragam sekolah.

"Sudah tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dimal mereka bergegas untuk melihat-lihat sekitar.

Saat itu hanabi yang begitu senang membuat dirinya menghiraukan mereka berdua. Hanabi terus tersenyum bahagia melihat pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barang yang menurutnya sangat mahal.

"Ada yang membuatmu tertarik adik kecil?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi.

"Disini banyak sekali yang bagus nii-san.. Tapi kami tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli-"

"Nii-san akan membayarkanmu. Tenang saja.." Potong Naruto saat Hanabi sedang menjelaskan.

Hanabi yang mendapat kabar baik segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah kakaknya dan memberi harapan. Lalu mendapatkan jawaban senyuman dari sang kakak telah membuatnya berlari kearah pakaian-pakaian cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya dari tadi. Tidak lupa disusul oleh kedua pria dan wanita tersebut.

.

.

"Banyak sekali yang bagus!"

"Ambilah sepuasmu Hana-chan.. Semuanya ada ditangan Nii-sanmu ini hehe." Senyuman lima jari yang membuat Hinata terpesona terpampang jelas diwajah pria blonde itu saat ini.

"Asyik!" Dan Hanabi kembali memilih-milih pakaian yang menurutnya menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto dan Hinata segera mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu Hanabi memilih pakaian yang ingin ia beli.

.

.

"Arigatou Senpai.. Dan Gomenasai sudah merepotkanmu sejauh ini. Lebih tepatnya sangat merepotkanmu. Aku janji akan menggantinya j-jika aku sudah gajian." Hinata menatap kearah Naruto penuh terima kasih untuk semua bantuannya yang sangat membantu hari ini.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Sampai kapan kau harus berpura-pura seperti kau itu bisa Hinata? Selagi ada seseorang yang membantumu. Jangan ragu Hinata. Aku membantumu dengan senang hati. Tak perlu diganti."

Naruto menerangkan bahwa ia tak begitu memperdulikan keuangannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat oran-orang didekatnya tersenyum . Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata Blushing dan semakin tergila-gila pada sosok Naruto.

"Hey.. Aku serius Hinata. Kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk berbelanja. Kau ini wanita. Dan aku ini pria. Semua biar kutanggung."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Naruto-nii! Aku senang sekali hari ini!." Umpat Hanabi sambil membawa barang belanjaannya yang begitu banyak. Ia tak pernah sebahagia ini. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata juga sibuk membawa belanjaannya yang begitu banyak.

"Hanabi.. Jangan dibiasakan merepot-"

"Ehm.." Hinata yang tahu maksdu Naruto kembali menasehati adiknya.

"Lain kali dikit-dikit saja ya belanja-"

"Uhm! Ehmm.." Naruto terus berlagak kode batuk kearah Hinata untuk memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang tadi siang Naruto ucapkan pada Hinata.

"Naruto-nii sudah sakit ! Lebih baik Naruto-nii beristirahatlah disini!" Hanabi lebih bersemangat jika Nii-sannya mau menginap dirumahnya.

"Ah tidak Hana-chan.. Nii-san cuman kecapean saja. Kapan-kapan saja ya Nii-san istirahat disini." Lirik pada Hinata yang blushing.

"Dengan senang hati Nii-san!"

Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Hanabi. Kemudian kembali menatap Hinata.

"Hinata.. Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku pulang. Kaa-san pasti mencariku."

Ada rasa tak rela untuk mendengar kalimat bahwa pria idamannya ini harus pulang kerumahnya. Tapi ia bukanlah siapa-siapa pria itu. Sedikit kecewa mengetahui posisinya saat ini.

"Baiklah Naruto Senpai.. Hati-hati dijalan." Bungkuk Hinata sebagai tanda terima kasih dan tanda hormat atas kepergian Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan berpamitan pulang pada mereka berdua. Dan pria itupun hilang dari pandangan mereka setelah pintu terbuka dan tertutup kembali.

.

.

"Wahh.. Bajumu banyak dan bagus sekali Hana-chan.. Cantik sekali Imoutoku ini.."

"Iya Nee! Aku senang sekali! Aku sangat bersyukur hari ini pada Kami-sama. Naruto-nii begitu baik. Aku nyaman sekali dengannya. Seandainya ia kekasih Nee-chan.. Aku akan sangat senang sekali."

Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Hanabi membuat Hinata terdiam sejenak dan berumpat tak yakin dapat menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Kau sudah sangat terlalu jauh berandai-andai Hanabi.. Mana mungkin orang seperti kita bisa memiliki orang seperti dia yang sangat berbeda jauh derajatnya dengan kita." Senyum Hinata pada adiknya itu. Ia tahu hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Nee.. Nee-chan. Tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu.." Hanabi berusaha untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia lihat hari ini.

"Kau ini bicara apa Hanabi.." Hinata menepis apa yang ada dipikiran adiknya itu. Menurutnya adiknya sudah terlalu jauh berandai-andai.

"Lihat saja dari cara ia memperlakukanmu Nee-chan. Ia begitu peduli padamu."

Hal ini membuatnya berpikir akan perlakuan pria itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto POV's

Entah mengapa aku begitu peduli padanya hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Mengapa rasanya senang sekali bisa dekat dengannya? Namun juga sedih mendengar perjalanan hidupnya.

Kuteruskan pikiranku yang membuatku sedikit bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang. Perasaan ini seketika berubah menjadi.. Hangat jika berada didekatnya.

"Cih! Apa-apaan denganku?! Aku sedang mengendarai mobil! Tidak baik memikirkan apa yang seharusnya tidak dipemikiranku."

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil yang menurutku biasa saja *cih sombong*. Aku segera turun dan mengunci mobilku. Sejenak aku berpikir.

'Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Kami saja baru-baru ini terlihat dekat.'

"Naru-nii!" Ah itu ternyata adikku. Ia bernama Uzumaki Menma. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Hanya saja kami berbeda umur dan rambutnya yang lebih gelap dari pada rambutku. Menma adikku sangatlah pemalu pada semua orang kecuali kepada keluarganya sendiri. Tidak heran dia lebih banyak diam. Dan ia baru berumur 11 tahun. Hanya berbeda 6 tahun dengan umurku yaitu 17 tahun.

Kulihat ia sangat senang melihat kehadiranku yang baru saja pulang. Walau sangat larut malam.

"Hai adik kecil.. Senang ya melihat Anikimu ini pulang hehe.." Ucapku seraya memegang pundaknya.

"Iya Nii-san.. Nii-san darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang? Okaa-san dan Otou-san mencari Naru-nii.."

Mungkin aku akan diomeli Kaa-san lagi. Hehh.. Yang terpenting aku tidak berbuat kesalahan selain pulang larut seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau? Baru pulang? Tidak ada kabar. Kau ini sudah besar tidak pernah memberikan contoh yang baik untuk adikmu. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia sama sepertimu tuan Namikaze?"

Sudah kuduga. Hahhh.. Kalimat itu setiap hari sudah kudengar. Mengapa sifatku ini slalu tidak pernah dimengerti oleh Kaa-san? Aku inikan sudah besar. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa aku slalu ingin bermasa muda.

"Gomen Kaa-san.. Aku tahu ini akan membuat Menma meniruku. Tapi aku juga akan mendidik dia dengan baik. Tenang saja.. Kaa-san berhentilah berceloteh. Ini takkan mengganggu kehidupan Kaa-san. Selagi aku tak berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak." Jawabku menatapnya lembut. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya. Karena ini sudah kebiasaan buruk kami dirumah. Yang ada sebaliknya Menma bisa meniru sifat buruk kami ini.

"Okaa-san.. Naru-nii tidak memberikan contoh yang buruk kok. Naru-nii baik padaku. Okaa-san jangan marah-marah terus ya. Menma sedih liat kalian slalu bertengkar." Aku tahu dia pasti tahu yang mana yang baik untuknya dan mana yang tidak. Adik kecil yang pintar sekali.

"Oke. Kaa-san tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Kaa-san hanya ingin bertanya, Dari mana sajakah dirimu Namikaze Naruto? Tidak langsung pulang tapi sebaliknya bermain."

Aku bingung apa aku harus bercerita padanya tentang kejadian hari ini atau tidak. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya sebaliknya.

"Memang Kaa-san kenapa ingin sekali tahu? Ini urusan anak muda Kaa-san."

Wajahnya yang tadi benar-benar menyeramkan berubah menjadi sumringah yang lebih menyeramkan menurutku.

"Kau.."

Sial.. Wajah itu..

"Kau habis berkencan ya?! Akhirnya! Kaa-san akan segera menggendong cucu.."

"E-eh?!"

Apa-apaan ini? Kencan? Cucu? Apa sih yang ada dipikirannya?

"Kenalkan pada Kaa-san kekasihmu Naruto. Kaa-san akan sangat senang menerimanya dirumah. Ayolah.. Sejak kapan kau berpacaran? Tidak bercerita pada Kaa-sanmu ini ya.. Naru-chan sudah besar!"

Kaa-san.. Ugh! Memalukan! Lebih baik kutinggalkan saja dia. Dengan cepat aku pergi dari hadapannya dan menarik Menma yang hanya terdiam memandangi ibunya yang sedang menari-menari tak karuan. Hey itu ibuku juga!

.

.

"Hey adik kecil.. Besok Temani Anikimu ini ketaman hiburan kau mau?"

Aku tahu pasti ia berpikiran bahwa aku seperti anak-anak mengajaknya kesana. Tapi ayolah.. Besok adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu! Ugh.. maksudku.. Besok aku harus menepati janjiku pada Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Tumben Nii-san.. Ada apa? Pasti Nii-san tidak hanya mengajakku."

"Ya.. Nii-san memang tidak hanya mengajakmu. Nii-san mengajak teman Nii-san. Nanti Nii-san kenalkan pada Menma ya hehe." Kuharap ia mau menemaniku agar Kaa-san tidak lagi mencurigaiku.

"Memangnya temannya Nii-san siapa saja? Pasti nanti aku dihiraukan sama Nii-san."

"Kali ini tidak. Teman Nii-chan itu cuman satu. Hanya dia dengan adiknya. Namanya Hinata dan Hana-"

"Aku ikut Nii-san!" potong Menma. Loh? Ada apa dengannya saat aku menyebutkan Hanabi.

"Uhm.. Aku pasti belum bercerita dengan Nii-san. Aku kenal dengan Hinata-nee dan Hanabi-chan." Apa?! Dia mengenali mereka berdua?! Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana kau kenal mereka Menma?" Benar-benar diluar dugaanku.

"A-aku sangat menyukai Ha-Hana-chan. Aku bahkan sangat menyukainya. Aku tahu ia lebih kecil dariku. Tapi semangat hidupnya dan sikapnya yang begitu periang.. Membuatku menyukainya. Aku bahkan slalu membuntutinya. Tempat ia tinggalpun aku mengetahuinya. Aku ingin ikut ketaman itu Nii-san! Tapi aku ingin terlihat lebih keren besok. Agar Hana-chan mau melihatku. Hinata-nee slalu menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Dan HInata-nee slalu memberikan senyuman tulus pada setiap teman Hana-chan. Tetapi aku sangat menginginkan Hana-chan! Hanya slalu terhalang oleh Konohamaru! Nii-san.. Bantu aku mendekatinya yaa.."

Tidak kusangka.. D-dia? Astaga.. Dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hanabi? Dan sudah main membuntutinya? Astaga.. Astaga.. Keluarga ini memang keluarga teraneh dari dugaanku! Apa besok Menma dapat mengontrol dirinya dengan Hanabi?

Malam itu aku memang mendengar ia tidur sambil menggumam nama seseorang. Ternyata itu Hanabi! Tidak kusangka ia mengigau sedang melakukan hal dewasa itu dengan Hanabi!

"Ah sudahlah.. Aku mau tidur. Capek tau! Oyasuminasai adik kecil !" Dia sedikit kesal saat kutinggal tidur. Aku hanya masih tak menyangka ia sebegitu tergila-gila pada Hanabi.

"Nii-san pokoknya besok aku ingin ikut! Aku akan bangun lebih pagi darimu! Jam 4 pagi! Ngomong-ngomong kita berangkat jam berapa?" Sial dia lebih niat dariku.

"Jam 7. Sudah sana tidur adik kecil!" Aku segera menyelimuti tubuhku.

Yap! Kami masih berada disatu kamar. Karena Menma sangat takut dengan gelap jadi ia masih belum bisa tidur sendiri.

Hah..

Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok dengan diriku dengannya.

.

.

.

Perasaan ini membingungkan..

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm~.." Ternyata kejadian seperti yang kulamunkan memang slalu terjadi dalam mimpiku.

Aku terbangun dan menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan mimpiku tadi malam. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa harus slalu Hinata? Aku awalnya juga heran kenapa aku slalu melamunkannya. Padahal kita saja hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi.

Aku kembali memikirkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang menimpaku. Melamun dan slalu memimpikannya.

~Saat Melamun~

"Naruto-kun.."

Suara itu memanggilku dari belakang dan berusaha membuatku menoleh kearah dimana suara itu memanggil.

"Ah.. Hinata-chan.." Aku berusaha memanggilnya kembali karena dia menghampiriku. Lalu aku menepuk-nepuk tanah dimana tempat aku duduk memandangi Pantai.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kau terlihat begitu senang."

"Nee Naruto-kun.. Aku slalu begitu senang bersamamu." Dia tersenyum membalas ucapanku dan bersandar pada bahuku. Dia terlihat begitu tenang..

"Haha.. Benarkah begitu Hinata-chan?" kami memang slalu terlihat begitu bahagia disaat bersamaan. Dan dengan status yang tidak diketahui ini membuat hubungan kami dalam keadaan tanda tanya.

"Yaa Naruto-kun.. Apa kau tidak senang dengan keberadaanku?" kulihat wajahnya yang sendu. Aku sebaliknya sangat bahagia bersamamu Hinata-chan.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman kemudian merangkul pinggangnya untuk tetap berada didekatku.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih.. Tentu aku sangat senang berada didekatmu Hinata-chan."

Dia kembali tersenyum dan bersandar dibahuku. Aku merasa dengan posisi seperti ini.. Aku begitu nyaman dengannya.

Dan kami akhirnya bersamaan menatap desiran air pantai. Sungguh tenang jika kami slalu seperti ini.

~Selesai Melamun~

Aku terus berfikir apa kami sebelumnya saling mengenal satu sama lain atau hanya kebetulan saja? Ini membuatku bingung. Tapi jujur saja.. Aku memang sangat senang jika slalu berada didekatnya.

Lalu aku kembali membayangkan apa yang ku mimpikan tadi malam..

~Didalam Mimpi~

"Hinata-chan! Tunggu aku.." Aku mengejarnya yang terus berlari. Dia begitu senang aku mengejarnya. Kemudian dia terjatuh dihadapanku.

"Hinata-chan!" aku segera menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk kembali berdiri. Sungguh membuatku khawatir.

"Hihi.. Aku tak apa Naruto-kun." Ucapnya sambil tertawa dan mencubit pipiku.

"Hati-hati Hinata-chan! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau terluka? Aku yang panik tahu!" aku terus mengkhawatirkannya. Namun dibalas kembali dengan tawaan kecil.

"Hihi.. Kan sekarang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Pokoknya lain kali hati-hati!" rengek aku seperti anak kecil yang mengingatkan ibunya untuk berhati-hati.

'Cup~

"Iya Naruto-kun.."

.

.

Brr.. Seketika aku geli sendiri membayangkan ciuman tadi malam dengan Hinata. Sampai sekarang ini aku harus tetap mencari tahu kenapa aku terus memikirkannya!

Jezz jam berapa ini?! Kulirik jam disebelah tempat tidurku ternyata sudah jam..

"APA?!" ini sudah jam 7.20! sial! Bagaimana dengan mereka nantinya.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu Nii-san! Tapi kau tidak mau bangun! Heran deh ah!" Menma yang kebetulan baru masuk kedalam kamar membuatku lebih kesal! Dia sudah sangat rapih! Cihhh kenapa jadi dia yang kesal sih! Aku harus segera bersiap-siap. Ini sudah lebih dari telat.

Aku langsung bangun dari ranjang dan pergi kearah kamar mandi untuk mandi dan setelah itu langsung bersiap-siap.

Benar-benar sudah lebih dari telat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..*

A/N :

Minna! Kembali lagi bersama saya Cherryshia~

Maaf ya belum masuk ke rated M

Diusahakan secepat mungkin Rated M akan terjadi.

Seperti yang saya bilang.. Pelan-pelan..

Dan saya masih newbie!

Gomenasai kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena ini fic pertama saya! Saya akan membuat NaruHina Lovers! Menyukai karya pertamaku walau sedikit.. uhmm.. kacau

By to the way..

Reviewnya ya XD

Hihi..


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo lagi sama saya ^^

A-ano..

Maaf ya lama updatenya saya soalnya lagi mikirin biar tambah bagus.

Gomen ya minna-san kalau lama ^^

Okay.. ini udah mulai ada lemonnya dikit-dikit ^^

Hope you enjoy the story 3

.

.

.

.

_**Pair 1 : Menma x Hanabi**_

_**Pair 2 : Naruto x Hinata**_

_**Naruto will be always on MK side ^^**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading Minna-san ! \(/)/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku terus mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku sedikit demi sedikit melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan pukul 07.38. Ku akui rumahku dengan Hinata memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. Seperti yang kita lihat rumahnya berada didaerah Danau. Sementara aku diperumahan Cluster didaerah kota.

Aku bahkan sedikit geli karena Menma sedari tadi tidak berhenti berteriak.

"Nii-san kita telat! Ayo cepat! Nii-san! Ayo cepat! Hinata-nee dan Hanabi-chan menunggu kita! NII-CHAN CEPATLAH MENGEMU-"

'Bugh!

"I-ittai~" berisik sekali dia! Aku tahu mereka menunggu kita! Aku bahkan sudah sangat tahu kita sudah lebih dari telat! Heran deh!

"Berisik sekali ! Nii-chan tau! Diamlah Menma." Sedikit kesal aku memarahinya. Sayangnya dia adik kesayanganku jadi tak bisa terlalu kasar padanya. Ini aku hanya reflek menjitaknya karena dia begitu berisik.

Lalu dia diam dan terus memandangi jalanan didepan. Sabuk pengaman yang ia gunakan sudah ia cengkram begitu keras karena aku mengemudi terlalu buru-buru.

Ah sudahlah. Aku harus focus dengan tujuanku. Sekarang jangan membuat Hinata terlalu lama menunggu.

End Naruto POV's

.

.

.

"Nee.. Hinata-nee. Apa menurut Nee-chan kita benar-benar akan pergi? Sepertinya ini udah lewat jauh dari jam 7. Apa Naruto-nii lupa? Atau dia memang mendadak tidak bisa." Gadis kecil yang berdiri sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Kini berjongkok menandakan sudah setengah jam ia berdiri didepan rumahnya itu.

Walau diakhiri dengan helaan nafas. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil mewah yang diketahui sudah berganti model itu berhenti didepan kedua gadis manis tersebut.

Seseorang membuka kaca mobilnya..

"Hinata.. Hanabi-chan. Maaf sekali aku telat. Aku benar-benar kesiangan." Ternyata pria yang membuka jendela tersebut adalah pria blonde yang menjanjikan hari ini untuk pergi berlibur.

"Tak apa Naruto Senpai." Dengan senyuman tulus. Wanita tersebut menjawab pernyataan pria blonde itu.

Dengan sedikit lega Naruto, pria yang memiliki rambut Blonde itu menyuruhnya untuk segera naik kedalam mobilnya. Kali ini ia membawa **Maybach Landaulet** mobil keduanya. Tidak lupa ia menyuruh adiknya pergi untuk pindah kebelakang.

Mengerti maksud Nii-sannya itu. Dengan senang hati ia segera berpindah sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Lalu setelah itu Hinata masuk dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Sementara Hanabi masuk duduk dibelakang dengan Menma. Terkejut. Hanabi terkejut melihat siapa yang ia lihat sekarang saat masuk dan mengetahui siapa yang berada didalam.

"Me-Menma Senpai?"

"Ha-Hanabi-chan. E-etto.. Hai~" Menmapun blushing. Hanabi sangat terkejut sampai dia ikut blushing.

Dan akhirnya dia masuk untuk duduk disebelah Menma.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada hening. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian suara hape berdering.

-Reff Nada Deringnya Braveheart Kana Nishino-

Ternyata hp si blondie berbunyi menandakan ada yang meneleponnya. Niat tidak niat pria itu mengangkatnya

"M-Moshi-Mosh-"

'BLABLABLABLABLABLA' Terdengar dari Hp Naruto seseorang sedang memarah-marahinya dengan begitu keras.

"H-hey adik kecil.. Bicaralah pada Kaa-san. I-iya Ka-Kaa-san.. Ini Menma." Ternyata itu Kushina-san yang diketahui adalah ibu mereka berdua. Naruto dan Menma. Terdengar juga suara bahwa Minato yaitu ayah mereka berusaha menenangkan ibunya itu.

"A-aku hanya akan ketaman hiburan dengan Naruto-nii Kaa-san. Jangan takut. Naruto-nii akan menjagaku. Aku juga sudah besar. Aku bisa jaga diriku baik-baik." Dengan kalimat itu sukses membuat ibunya tenang disebrang telfon sana.

"iya Kaa-san. Aku dan Naruto-nii juga menyayangi Kaa-san. Jaa~"

'Pip!

Tanda percakapan selesai yang artinya telefon sudah terputus. Tidak lupa Menma mengembalikan kembali hp Nii-sannya itu ketangannya.

Dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat airmata jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata gadis yang ia sukai.

"H-Hana-chan.. Ka-kau kenapa?" Hanabi yang merespon dengan menyeka airmatanya hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hehe.. A-aku tidak apa-apa Senpai." Kembali mereka bertatapan..

'**DEG'**

Tatapan mereka membuat mereka terpesona satu sama lain. Karena mereka berdua memiliki ciri khas mata yang sama seperti kakak mereka masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Menma dengan cepat membuang muka.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memandangi aktifitas mereka hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya salah tingkah didepan gadis yang disukainya. Dan kembali menatap Jalan yang harus ia fokusi agar cepat sampai tujuan. Tapi ia masih sangat suka mencuri-curi pandang kearah Hinata.

Sampai Hinata menatap fokus benar-benar fokus menatapnya dan dia mulai berdegup. Naruto mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata.. Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" kalimat itu terdengar serius ditelinga Hinata. Dnegan gugup ia menjawab walau malu-malu.

"Y-ya Senpai?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dan mulai menelan ludah.

"Apa kita sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Selain kejadian disekolah." Membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut karena ini pertanyaan yang membuatnya berpikir 'Apa maksudnya?'.

"Ti-tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil. Mereka turun dengan semangat yang terus mengembang.

"Mungkin aku telat menjemputmu. Tapi kita pas pada waktunya sampai tujuan. Ini sekarang sudah jam 09.00. Untunglah tadi tidak kena macet." Umpat Naruto menjelaskan pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil dan melirik adiknya Hanabi dan Menma. Mereka terlihat lucu. Satu sama lain saling membuang muka.

"Kau menyukainya ya Hana-chan?" Hinata berbisik ditelinga adiknya itu. Dan didapati dengan cubitan kecil oleh Hanabi.

"K-kalau iya memang kenapa !" dengan mengembungkan pipi dan muka merah Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Sangat lucu dimata Menma. Ya, dengan curi-curi pandang Menma melirik Hanabi.

Naruto yang mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Hinata segera ikut-ikutan. Ia kembali berbisik pada Menma.

"Bersenang-senanglah. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Nii-san dan Hinata-nee akan mengantri membeli tiket. Ajaklah dia untuk memakan es krim." Setelah membisikan adiknya itu. Naruto segera menarik Hinata dan pergi berlari kecil untuk mengantri membeli tiket.

Dan kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

"K-kau mau makan eskrim?" Hanabi melirik Menma yang mengajaknya untuk membeli eskrim.

"Ti-tidak.. A-aku menunggu disini saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ta-tapi mereka masih mengantri dan disini p-panas. Na-nanti kau terbakar matahari," Hanabi terdiam mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Menma. Kemudian ia hanya terdiam menunggu kedatangan Kakak dan Naruto-nii.

Kemudian mereka bersamaan melihat kedua kakak mereka sudah selesai mengantri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Pasti kalian terkejut atas kedatangan kami yang begitu cepat! Hehe! Aku beli VVIP. Supaya nanti kita menaiki semua wahana tanpa mengantri. Oh ya, kita sebelumnya beli baju dulu disana!" sambil menunjuk kearah toko yang dimaksud. Naruto segera berlari sambil menggandeng Hinata kembali. Tak lupa tiket ditaruhnya kedalam kantung celananya.

Hanabi dan Menma ikut berlari kecil menyusul kakaknya. Kelihatannya yang paling terlihat bahagia disini hanya Naruto saja.

.

.

"Menma dan Hanabi-chan! Kalian pakai baju ini saja. Nah yang ini aku dan Hinata." Naruto masih sibuk memilih pakaian untuk mereka. Ia tidak menyadari sikapnya yang bisa dibilang terlalu over. Bahkan sikapnya ini sudah diliat bahwa ini hari terpenting seperti satu kali seumur hidup datang kesini.

Padahal ia sering kesini bersama keluarganya. Bahkan mungkin bagi dia ini sudah termasuk hal yang membosankan. Tapi hari ini ia begitu bahagia.

Tidak hanya Naruto. Menma juga asik menemani Hanabi yang sedang memilih-milih Boneka. Menurut Menma. Melihat senyuman Hanabi adalah melihat seorang Malaikat cantik yang sedang menemaninya berlibur.

"B-Boneka ini lucu sekali. Mirip seperti Menma-kun.." Menma yang mendengar itu terkejut.

"e-eh.. Ma-maksudku-"

"S-suki.." Mungkin menurut Menma ini terlalu cepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun ia tidak bisa bertahan lama untuk terus bertahan dalam posisi yang sangat mencanggungkan ini.

Naruto dan Hinata yang tadi sibuk memilih pakaian. Kini ikut terkejut atas pernyataan Menma pada Hanabi. Menurut Naruto juga ini terlalu cepat.

"A-aku tahu Hana.. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tidak bisa harus berpura-pura diam. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan mungkin kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku. Tapi a-aku-" kata-kata Menma terputus karena mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari gadis yang ia sukai.

Hangat.. Sangat Hangat menurut Menma. Hingga ia membalas pelukan itu. Hanabi mungkin ikut terkejut atas tindakannya ini yang mendadak memeluk Menma. Tapi Hanabi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Menma.

"K-kukira.. Hanya aku yang slama ini menyukai Menma Senpai. Te-ternyata Me-Menma Senpai memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Syukurlah.."

Kedua pasangan itu terus berpelukan dan tidak menyadari hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit iri. Naruto bahkan masih bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Ia masih belum begitu mengerti dengan perasaannya terhadap wanita itu.

"I-itu artinya Ha-Hana-chan juga menyukaikukan? Artinya sekarang kita sudah.."

'Cup~

"E-EH?!" Naruto dan Hinata kembali berseru. Bahkan masih berani Hanabi mencium Menma didepan Kakaknya? Benar-benar tidak diduga Hinata.

"Te-Tentu saja Me-Menma-kun.." Dan Hanabi menatap kakaknya kembali. Kemudian menatap Naruto-niinya. Kini diwajahnya benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Dan setelah itu ia sangat senang akan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

"Hana-chan! Ayo kita naik wahana itu! Kelihatannya akan terlihat romantis jika kita menaikinya." Menma menunjuk kearah satu wahana yang dilihat cukup untuk dinaiki oleh para pasangan.

Hanabi hanya terdiam malu dan kembali ditarik oleh Menma. Kekasih barunya itu..

Hal ini membuat kedua kakak mereka terlihat kesal. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka bersenang-senang dengan hubungan baru mereka.

.

Cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung untuk ditaman hiburan itu. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk bersantai sambil bercerita. Walau sambil menunggu kedua adiknya itu.

Mereka kini sangat canggung satu sama lain. Naruto sangat tidak menyukai dengan kesunyian diantara mereka. Dia berusaha untuk membuka percakapan.

"Hei Hinata.. Apa kau tak lapar?" tanyanya sambil memegang ponselnya untuk membuang rasa malunya. Jelas dia sekarang sedang gugup.

"Sebelum pergi aku dan Hanabi sudah makan Senpai. Apa Senpai belum sarapan? N-nanti kutemani jika Senpai i-ingin makan." Naruto memang belum sarapan pagi. Dia saja kesiangan untuk menjemput Hinata dan adiknya.

Tapi itu bukan topik yang ingin Naruto bicarakan. Ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang tidak jelasnya ini pada Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Naruto berusaha untuk memulainya dengan keseriusan diwajahnya.

Hinata bahkan menatap matanya hanya bisa terpaku. Karena Naruto seperti ingin menanyakan atau mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"A-aku tak tahu Hinata apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini adalah hari kedua kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Memang kelihatannya kita baru sebentar bertemu. Tapi apa kau tahu Hinata? Sebelum hari-hari ini terjadi. Aku seperti sudah mengenalmu lebih lama. Aku seperti.. nyaman dengan keberadaanmu. T-tapi aku tidak me-memintamu untuk menjawab pe-perasaanmu. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaan padamu."

Hinata yang tadi terpaku menatap Naruto. Sekarang ia berdiri. Naruto berfikir bahwa Hinata akan pergi meninggalkannya duduk sendirian disitu. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Hinata berdiri kemudian memegang pundak pria blonde itu. "A-aku menyukai Na-Naruto-kun."

'DEG!'

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka begitu cepat perasaannya terbalas. Dan dipikirannya adalah ini hari adalah hari kedua dimana mereka seperti berkencan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka.

Dengan sedikit keraguan ia menatap Hinata. Dan berusaha menahan degup jantungnya.

"A-apa kau tidak menganggap ini terlalu cepat Hinata?". Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata kemudian tersenyum dan kali ini memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Tidak apa jika ini terlalu cepat. A-aku benar-benar sudah lama menyukai Naruto-kun."

Reflek Naruto menarik Hinata.

Kini wajah mereka hanya berada didetik-detik perasaan mereka. Tidak tahan menahan hasratnya. Naruto kemudian mengambil ciuman pertama wanita yang selama ini ia lamunkan.

Hinata sangat terkejut atas kejadian ini. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya akan terbalas. Dan ia sekarang sedang berciuman dengan pria yang selama ini ia cintai.

Ciuman itu awalnya hanya ciuman lembut dan hanya perasaan merekalah yang dapat terungkap dari ciuman itu. Namun naluri lelaki Naruto sebagai pria menaiki hasratnya untuk meminta lebih pada Hinata.

Tangannya berusaha untuk menarik pinggang Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Hinata kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh darinya.

"M-maaf.. A-aku tidak bermak-"

"Aku menginginkannya. Tapi tidak disini. Ini terlalu umum Na-Naruto Senpai." Ucap Hinata memotong kalimat Naruto sambil membuang mukanya yang kini sudah sangat merah. Ia hanya malu untuk melakukannya didepan umum.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Hinata kembali tersenyum. Lalu ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk kembali mencoba Wahana lainnya. Menurutnya ini adalah jalan baru dari kehidupan mereka.

Sambil tersenyum penuh arti mereka berjalan bersamaan sambil menaiki berbagai wahana penuh canda dan tawa.

Mereka hanya bersenang-senang dengan hubungan mereka masing-masing. Sampai mereka merasa puas dengan waktu mereka.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang kini menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka. Karena satu-satu diantara mereka sudah sangat diharuskan beristirahat akibat lelahnya bermain.

"Hahhh~ Hari ini seru sekali ya Hana-chan!" begitulah wajah Menma sekarang. Ia begitu bahagia. Namun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman kecil yang manis dari kekasih barunya itu.

"Ehm.. Sudah ada kekasih baru nih.. Haha.." Naruto yang ikut campur dalam percakapan mereka hanya bisa tertawa bahagia.

Sementara Hinata disampingnya ikut tertawa. "Pasangan baru nih.. Hihi..".

Hanabi tidak terima. Menurutnya bukan hanya dia saja. Tapi Aniki barunya dan Nee-channya juga baru saja memulai hubungan khusus. "Hahh.. Memangnya kalian tidak?".

Naruto dan Hinata hanya tertawa manis didepan kedua adiknya itu.

Dan perjalanan pulangpun sangat indah dimalam hari. Mereka seperti keluarga yang baru saja pergi berlibur.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita akan beristirahat disini Menma." Naruto kini sudah berada dirumah Hinata. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah mengemudi pergi dan pulang. Menurutnya perjalanannya menuju Konoha Park lumayan jauh.

Hanabi yang senang mendengarnya mengajak Menma untuk bermain dengannya. Menma yang juga begitu senang menyusul Hanabi.

Sementara Hinata sedikit bingung. Karena rumahnya tidak memiliki makanan yang cukup untuk orang baru.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa tak apa kalian tidur dirumah kumuh yang jelek ini?" jawab Hinata menunduk.

Naruto kemudian memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Menatapnya dalam.

"Apa yang membuatku tidak ingin bersamamu?"

Hinata hanya kembali terdiam. Dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap Hinata bingung.

Menurut Naruto, Hinata sudah sangat berlebihan pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto bahkan menerimanya apa adanya. Tapi Hinata bersifat seperti tidak menerima kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menyusul Hinata yang berlari kearah kamarnya.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata!" membuat Hinata terkejut karena pria itu dengan lancang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat kedatangannya.

"Jawab aku!" Teriak Naruto pada Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kondisi seperti ini. "Kalau memang kau tidak senang aku disini! Aku tetap akan disini!".

Hinata masih terdiam dan sedikit bergetar. Kaget akan bentakan Naruto padanya.

"Kau ini membingungkan Hinata! Kau mengganggu _Hidupku_! **PENGANGGU KAU MENGERTI**?! Seketika disaat aku tidak mengenalmu! Tidak mengetahuimu! Kau bahkan sudah hadir dalam baying-bayangku! Sekarang disaat aku sudah menemukanmu! Kau menjauh dariku! Kau membuatku **BINGUNG**! Tidak mengerti bahwa aku menginginkanmu!".

Ini semua membuat Naruto kesal. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Hinata hingga jatuh ke ranjang tempat dimana Hinata tidur.

"K-kau benar-benar membuatku bingung!" Naruto kemudian menciumi leher Hinata. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti atas perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya.

Ia berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto namun tangannya sudah dikunci oleh kedua tangan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto.. hhhh.. Ahh.." dengan sedikit kasar Naruto menggigit leher Hinata memberi tanda didaerah itu.

"A-aku sudah tak bisa menahannya.. A-aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang."

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka bajunya yang kini membuatnya sedikit merasa gerah. Ia sudah sangat panas dengan situasi ini.

Hinata yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka dengan tubuh mempesona pria itu. Badannya yang menurutnya sempurna membuatnya membuang muka dan menahan wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat merah.

"Mmmhhh.." dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Hinata. Menyuruhnya untuk terus menginginkan gadis itu.

Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka akan melakukan ini pada Hinata. Sampai ia membuka baju dress Hinata. Menampakan tubuh cantik gadis yang ia cintai itu. Dan kini Hinata hanya berpakaian dalamannya saja. Membuat Naruto semakin menginginkannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. A-aku tak menyangka.." namun niatnya yang menginginkannya membuat dirinya sedikit merasa menjadi pria brengsek dimata Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata.." Naruto kini menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tadi berada diatas Hinata. Ia merasa bersalah akibat perbuatannya yang gila ini. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku.. A-aku hanya tak menyangka. Akan melakukan ini denganmu. A-aku hanya merasa.. A-apa aku bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Bahkan aku tak punya apa-apa. Dan dicintai oleh pria sepertimu. A-aku.. A-aku hanya sangat bahagia N-Naruto Senpai."

Pernyataan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto semakin menginginkannya. Dengan mendaratkan ciuman kasih saying dikening Hinata. Kini Naruto hanya tersenyum tulus pada Hinata. "Percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Dan senyuman itu dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari Hinata.

Naruto merasa sudah mendapat ijin dari Hinata untuk menyentuhnya. Dengan perasaan yang sedang meluap-luap. Naruto kembali mengecup leher Hinata.

Tangannya yang tadi hanya mengunci tangan Hinata kini bergerak untuk memainkan dada Hinata yang menurutnya cukup besar. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah dengan perlakuan Naruto. Ia begitu senang hari ini.

.

Kini Hinata sudah benar-benar tidak memakai apa-apa. Naruto sudah melihat semuanya. Ini membuatnya sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Pria yang ia cintai, ia sukai, iaidam-idamkan. Kini sudah melihat tubuhnya tanpa pakaian sedikitpun.

"Hi-Hinata.. E-entah mengapa aku semakin menginginkanmu." Naruto kemudian menggesekkan jarinya diliang kewanitaan Hinata. Membuat desahan kecil dari mulut Hinata.

Namun desahan itu kembali terkunci dengan mulut Naruto. Ia benar-benar sangat menginginkan semua yang ada pada Hinata. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

Lalu jari demi jari memulai pergerakannya. Naruto segera memasuk keluarkan jarinya untuk mengocok dimana yang dapat memuaskan Hinata.

"ahhh.. hhhehh.. N-Naruto-kun~" sukses membuat Naruto semakin semangat karena Hinata kini sudah tidak memanggilnya Senpai.

Ia tersenyum melihat dirinya dengan Hinata saat ini. Bahagia karena wanita yang slama ini dibayangannya sudah menjadi miliknya. Bahagia karena wanita tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

"Hinata.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Nyan.. Nyan.. Nyan..*

.

.

A/N :

Hallo lagi Minna-san~

Sebelumnya maaf atas lamanya Update Chapter 3nya ini.

Dan maaf juga atas Lemonnya yang belum pro dalam membuat kalimatnya.

Saya hanya ingin aja ada kejadian Lemon dalam hubungan mereka. Kayanya lebih seru! Tapi saya juga gatau apa pendapat kalian. Dan saya juga mau berterima kasih atas REVIEW minna-san yang membuat saya semakin bersemangat untuk mengembangkan cerita saya.

Saya tahu fic pertama saya ini belum _sempurna_. Tapi saya berharap.. _**saya bisa membuat kalian tertarik **____** pada cerita buatan saya ini.**_

Senang kalau kalian masih mau untuk menunggu kelanjutannya. Dan senang juga untuk para **Readers** yang mau memberikan **saran** pada cerita saya ini X)

By to the Way..

Bolehkah Cherryshia meminta REVIEWnya?

Arigatou sudah mau menjadi **Readers** yang setia membaca fic saya XD


	4. Chapter 4

Holla Minna-san~

Sebelumnya saya mau meminta maaf atas lamanya update chapter selanjutnya ini dan juga saya mau berterima kasih atas **review**nya kalian semua. Diantara kalian semua sudah banyak yang berusaha untuk membuat fic ini terlihat bagus dan itu _terima kasih _^^.

Dan saya juga ingin mengatakan kalau disini, kenapa Hinata terlihat begitu murahan dan mau menerima Naruto dengan _cepat_? Karena diperjalanan endingnya masih sangat panjang. Dan disitu akan muncul suatu konflik dengan hubungan mereka yang begitu cepat terjalin.

Saya juga mikir tadinya Naruto yang harus mengejar-ngejar Hinata. Tapi itu akan membuat cerita yang saya buat tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi saya :'). Saya hanya mau membuatnya lebih seru dan lebih terlihat sakit untuk dibaca walau cara penulisan saya belum benar. Karena seperti yang kalian ketahui dari chapter sebelumnya bahwa saya ini _**Newbie**_. Saya hanya menyalurkan hobi imajinasi saya dengan menulis cerita yang saya imajinasikan.

Begitu juga dengan PDKT dan tahap-tahap hubungan mereka. Nanti disuatu chapter pasti akan saya detailkan. Dan bagaimana mereka menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Termasuk Menma dan Hanabi didalamnya.

Dan soal Lemonnya! Makasi Senpai yang telah berkomentar direview. Itu cukup membantu saya. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk cerita ini.

Yosh!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Pair : Naruto x Hinata**

**Menma x Hanabi**

**Naruto stay on –MK- side**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

_By : Cherryshia Himawari_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Pria itu kini telah benar-benar memuaskan hasratnya dengan gadisnya. Menurutnya ini semua ia lakukan untuk membuktikan pada gadisnya bahwa ia sedang tidak bermain-main dalam hubungan ini.<p>

Sementara Hinata yang diketahui gadis yang pria itu lakukan demi hasratnya memilih pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan pada pria itu. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa memberontak karena pria itu adalah cintanya.

Tidak perlu berpikir panjang Naruto kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan sedikit ganas yang membuat Hinata sedikit risih karena perlakuannya. Hinata berusaha mengontrolkan degup jantungnya yang saat ini begitu kencang tak karuan.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. B-Bagaimana nanti kalau adik-adik ma-masuk?" itu sukses membuat Naruto memberhentikan pergerakannya pada Hinata.

"Astagahhh Hinata-chan.. A-aku tidak berpikiran sampai situ! J-Jadi?" Naruto kini panik dan dengan cepat membenarkan posisinya, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sungguh tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

Hinata kemudian memakai pakaiannya kembali dan menuju kearah pintu meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya terdiam.

.

Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, ia berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dikamarnya. Dan berusaha mencari anak-anak kecil itu. Ia mencari-cari ketempat seluruh ruangan namun **NIHIL** tidak ditemukan anak-anak itu.

Kemudian ia melihat kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan cukup lebar. Membuatnya sedikit kesal terhadap anak-anak itu. "Malam-malam menjadi merepotkan seperti ini. Huffh..".

Dan Naruto yang menyusul Hinata dari belakang mengagetkan Hinata karena pria itu tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya dari belakang.

"Siapa yang merepotkanmu? Dan dimana anak-anak itu?" Naruto terus mencari-cari adik-adik kecilnya itu. Hinata kemudian menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan kekasih barunya itu dengan sedikit kesal. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka tidak ada dirumah dan membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar.".

Naruto tertawa melihat kejadian ini. Karena ia tahu ini pasti perbuatan adiknya yang kebiasaan buruknya membiarkan setiap pintu dirumah terbuka lebar jika ia meninggalkan ruangan atau tempat.

"Biarkanlah Hinata-chan.. Bukankah begitu lebih baik? Dengan begitu kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang sempat tertunda tanpa ada yang tahu." Bisiknya pelan yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata kini terlihat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Hinata kemudian mencubit kecil pipi Naruto yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Kini ia sudah sangat malu dengan pria ini. Sungguh sangat malu.

.

.

.

"ehnnn.. Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata terus menggeliat ditempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa terus bertahan dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya. Ia sudah dibuat-buat oleh Naruto.

Kini Naruto tengah terus menjilati kewanitaan gadisnya itu. Membuat Hinata terus menggeliat tak karuan dengan perlakuannya. Walau sedikit malu dan ragu akan perbuatan ini dengan pria itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

Kenapa? Karena dia sudah tidak bisa lagi keluar dari perasaan yang menurutnya membahagiakan ini. Dan juga segala cumbuan yang Naruto lakukan padanya membuat dirinya semakin menjadi.

"Hi-Hinata-chan.. Ju-jur.. Aku tak menyangka akan melakukan ini semua denganmu. A-apakah aku boleh menyentuhmu lebih dalam la-lagi Hime?" Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menerima untuk tahap selanjutnya. Sukses membuat Naruto kecewa karena permintaannya ditolak.

"A-aku tidak bisa Naruto-kun.. Ini sudah terlalu jauh.."Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Dan Naruto mendekatkan posisi tubuhnya dengan Hinata dengan duduk disebelah Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menjelaskan semua yang dia alami hari ini. Menurutnya ini semua terlalu cepat. Setelah ia pikir-pikir. Suatu hubungan harus dijalani dengan adanya berbagai macam cobaan. Bukan dengan suatu ungkapan saja.

Ia kemudian menatap pria idamannya intens. Walau pria itu juga menatapnya intens. Tapi Hinata berusaha untuk berbicara dalam keadaan kondisi yang canggung.

Kemudian ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan pria itu dengan perasaan. "Nee Naruto-kun.. Setelah kupikir-pikir.. Ini memang terlalu cepat." Mengerti maksud Hinata. Naruto kemudian yang memberontak untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Kini pegangan tangan itu mengerat dan diwajah pria itu terdampak wajah yang begitu serius menatap dalam wanita yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu itu Hinata-chan. Tapi.. Apa kau masih meragukan perasaanku?" Namun pertanyaan itu tak ada jawaban. Melainkan Hinata terus menunduk dan lebih memilih berdiam.

Itu membuat Naruto mengerti dengan jawaban Hinata walau ia hanya terdiam. Kemudian ia mencium kening Hinata dengan perasaannya yang benar-benar menyayangi Hinata. Ia juga mengerti ini semua sudah terlalu cepat. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Hinata kepada dirinya.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas dan kemudian kembali menatap wajah Hinata dengan serius. "Baiklah. Mungkin ini belum bisa kita jalani karena ini terlalu cepat. Benar katamu, ini terlalu cepat. Tunggulah Hinata.. Suatu hari nanti perasaanmu padaku takkan ada keraguan." Sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto hanya terdiam. Menurutnya ini memang terlalu cepat. "Benarkah?".

Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

*Hanabi and Menma*

Mereka kini berada dipinggir taman. Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum bahagia sambil menggenggam tangan mungil lainnya. Tidak lupa dibalas dengan senyuman oleh seseorang yang ia genggam. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Hanabi-chan.. Aku senang kau juga menyukaiku."

"A-aku juga.. Hihi.. Sedikit terkejut untuk hari ini."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku menyukaimu?" Menma kini menatap kedua mata bulan milik Hanabi.

Hanabi hanya terdiam mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Menma. Ia hanya menunduk dan kemudian menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya itu. "Ti-tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Kita tak pernah bicara." Sambil menatap Bulan yang terlihat indah dari pinggir danau tersebut.

Namun Hanabi hanya semakin menunduk. Ia berusaha menahan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah. Sangat merah. "A-aku sering memerhatikanmu. Apa karena kita tak pernah bicara.. bukan berarti aku tak bisa menyukaimu walau dari jauh?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat wajah Menma yang kembali terlihat lebih merah dari Hanabi. Ia langsung membuang wajahnya yang terlihat salah tingkah. Tak menyangka jawabannya membuatnya malu seperti ini.

"Lalu kalau Menma-san.. Mengapa bisa menyukaiku? Bukankah kita tak pernah bicara?" Hanabi membalikan pertanyaannya padanya diiringi sedikit tawa.

Pikiran Menma semakin panas. Ia tak berani menjawabnya. Tak mungkin ia menceritakan bahwa selama ini ia slalu mengawasi Hanabi dari jauh. Bisa dipandang yang tidak-tidak oleh Hanabi. Bisa saja Hanabi berubah pikiran dan meninggalkannya karena slama ini yang mengawasi Hanabi adalah Menma.

"Semenjak melihatmu. Aku sudah sangat menyukaimu Hana.." ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Itu membuat Hanabi semakin gemas dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Baru saja Hanabi ingin mencubit pinggang kekasihnya itu. Namun niatnya ia urungkan karena ia merasa ada yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ternyata adik-adik kecilku ada disini ya.. Nakal malam-malam mojok." Dan merasa malu kepergok kakaknya. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam menundukan wajah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto semakin gemas melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ketahuan berduaan dipinggir danau sambil bercanda satu sama lain.

"Menma.. Sepertinya malam ini kita tidak menginap. Aku takut Kaa-san mencarimu adik kecil." Alasan itu sebenarnya bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia memang sedang tidak bisa untuk tetap stay.

Setelah kejadian tadi menimpanya membuatnya sedikit malu untuk tetap tinggal. Dan takut merepotkan Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang Hana-chan.."

"hmm.. masih ada hari lain untuk mampir bermainkan?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua pria dihadapannya. Kembali membuatnya tersenyum dan segera memeluk Menma didepan kakaknya.

Naruto benar-benar terkejut atas perlakuan Hanabi pada Menma didepannya. 'astaga.. mereka ini memang tak pernah memandang tempat' umpatnya dalam hati melihat kejadian adiknya itu.

Setelah memberi pelukan hangat. Menma segera mencium kening Hanabi. Membuat Naruto kembali panas melihat kejadian ini. 'Hii.. menyebalkan!'.

Dan setelah itu Menma dan Naruto berpamitan untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka sebelum mengantarkan Hanabi kembali pulang kerumahnya. Tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Hinata.

.

.

"Hey Hana-chan.. Kau benar-benar serius dengan Hubunganmu dengan Menma-san?"

"Kelihatannya begitu. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Diapun begitu padaku." Hinata memikirkan pernyataan Hanabi atas hubungannya dengan Menma yang menurutnya tidak diduga.

Bisa dibayangkan oleh kalian.. Mereka hanya anak kecil yang saling memerhatikan satu sama lain. Dan bahkan mereka sama-sama memiliki perasaan. Padahal mereka tidak pernah berbicara.

Sementara kakaknya ini sering memerhatikan dan berharap. Bahkan Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa Hinata selama ini sudah ada dibayang-bayangnya. Tapi kenapa Hinata masih ragu pada Naruto? Karena Hinata lebih ingin mengenal Naruto. Ia tidak mau terlalu cepat.

Ini semua membuatnya bingung dengan hubungannya dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengemudi mobilnya tanpa memikirkan adiknya yang menatap bingung padanya. Ia mengemudi sambil melamun. Sudah beberapa mobil terus mengklaksonkan mobil mereka pada mobil Naruto. Kini Naruto mengemudi tanpa memikirkan jalan. Ia terus menyelinap diberbagai macam mobil. Tentu saja membuat adiknya bingung dengan sikap kakaknya yang mendadak Badmood itu.

Menma berusaha membuka pembicaraan walau sedikit takut. "Ada apa denganmu Nii-san?"

"…"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"…"

"Ba..ik..lahh.." Menma merasa diacuhkan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu mood kakaknya itu. Ia hanya takut jika ia kebanyakan bertanya hanya membuat kakaknya semakin marah.

.

.

Naruto POV's

Bagaimanapun caranya. Aku juga harus meyakinkan perasaanku bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Dan aku juga harus meyakinkan hubungan kami berdua ini.

Awalnya memang hanya sekedar bayang-bayang. Tapi apakah salah? Bila bayang-bayang itu setiap waktu slalu muncul dipikiran dan membuat diriku semakin mengenal sosok Hinata. Mungkin benar.. ini sudah terlalu cepat.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku. Kulihat kesamping mendapat adik kecilku sedang tertidur pulas. Akupun menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Belum sempat aku menginjak ubin rumahku, disana sudah terlihat wanita yang menyeramkan menurutku. Tidak lain itu adalah ibuku.

Terpampang jelas dari mimik wajahnya bahwa ia sudah menunggu kita sedari tadi. Ya ini memang sudah malam dan kita sama sekali tidak mengabarinya. Mungkin itu penyebab ia menjadi begitu menyeramkan.

"Ha-halloo K-Kaa-san.." aku menyapanya dengan ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat ia begitu menyeramkan sekarang.

Dia hanya diam. Benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Kalau kusebutkan ciri-ciri dia sekarang. Ia memang slalu terurai dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang. Dan karena ini malam.. ia pasti slalu memakai piyama dress hitam panjang untuk tidur. Untuk ayahku mungkin terlihat seksi. Tapi wajahnya sekarang.. sudah tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sudah pulang Naruto.."

Wusshhh~

Aduh bulu kudukku merinding.. sial malam-malam suasananya selalu saja tidak pernah mendukung.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh tanda tanya. Awalnya ia menghiraukanku melewatinya namun seketika.. ia melakukan Rap God versi dia sendiri.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN! JANGAN PULANG MALAM-MALAM. ADA APA DENGAN DIRIMU NARUTO! TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHAT ADIKMU SUDAH LELAH? INI SEMUA ULAHMU! KAU INI SELALU SAJA MEMBERI CONTOH YANG TIDAK BAIK PADA ADIKMU! MENGAPA LARUT SEKALI KALIAN PULANG! JELASKAN PADA KAA-CHAN ATAU KAU KUHUKUM! SEKARANGPUN AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU NARUTO!"

Huaaaaa.. ingin sekali aku menjelaskan semuanya.. tapi aku tidak bisa karena bila Kaa-san tahu bahwa Menma saja sudah memiliki kekasih bisa kena tembak lagi diriku. Huhu.. Kami-sama tolonglah diriku sekarang.

"Ugh.."

"Tuhkan.. Kaa-san membangunkan Menma.. Nanti pasti Menma kesal sama Kaa-san gara-gara Kaa-san berisik." Ayolah Naruto.. Keluarkan semua alasanmu. Kau pasti bisa..

Sepertinya dia sudah panic. Ia memang sangat menyayangi Menma dariku. Huhh.. sangat menyedihkan memang. "Cepat bawa dia kekamar! Nanti dia bisa badmood sama Kaa-san!"

Yass! Berhasil. Kau cukup pintar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kurebahkan diriku ditempat tidur setelah menidurkan adikku diranjang sebelahku. Ini membuatku seperti pengasuh bayi untuknya. Benar-benar menyebalkan huh!

Aku masih bingung dengan hubungan kami ini. Membuatku malu juga tentang kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa aku jadi malu bertemu dengannya lusa nanti disekolah. Apakah aku bisa meyakinkan dia tentang perasaan ini? Aku ingin sekali meyakinkannya..

Hanya saja apa aku bisa?

Entahlah.. kita liat saja nanti.

.

.

.

End Naruto POV's

Wanita itu terus memandangi langit sunyi itu dimalam hari. Membuatnya sedikit frustasi memikirkan kejadian tadi kepada pria idamannya.

"Yaa.. ini memang sudah terlalu cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka tentang kejadian tadi. Tapi aku juga sangat jadi tidak enak karena menolak kejadian tadi. Bagaimana ini.." wanita itu terus berpikiran bahwa kejadian tadilah yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia sendiri berpikir bahwa ia sudah saja memulai jarak dengan pria itu karena perbuatannya tadi. Takut karena kejadian tadi membuat pria idamannya akan menjauhinya. Tapi ia berpikir bahwa itu semua memang terjadi karena dia menolak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolaknya.. Hanya aku belum yakin tentang perasaannya padaku. Aku juga tidak merasakannya saat ia menyentuhku." Ia kemudian terhanyut dalam angin malam yang membuatnya tenang.

"Apakah kita memang bisa bersama? Entahlah.. Kita lihat saja nanti." Hinata kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk cepat beristirahat.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa adik kecilnya sudah sedari tadi memandangi posisi kakaknya yang sedang berdiam diri diluar. Membuat Hanabi khawatir dengan perbuatan kakaknya.

Hanabi kemudian ikut menyusul kakaknya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Menurutnya sesuatu terjadi dalam hubungan kakaknya dengan kekasih kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih bingung antara satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Treng~ Treng~ bell sekolahpun berbunyi menandakan gerbang sekolah sudah harus ditutup dan masing-masing kelas memulai pelajaran mereka.

Namun tidak untuk Namikaze Naruto. Ia terlihat terlambat saat berusaha berlari dan memasuki gerbang tersebut.

"Tunggu! Hey paman! Tunggu jangan tutup gerbangnya dulu!" ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan tuan Namikaze.

"Hmm.. Kau slalu saja terlambat Naruto." Ujar paman security penjaga sekolah.

"Haduh Paman Jiraiya.. Tapi akukan slalu masuk! Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Tidak."

"Sini biar kuberi kau 200yen."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto. Tapi tidak ada bonusnya?" pria itu kemudian mendecik kesal melihat permintaan bonus dari pria tersebut.

"Apa maumu?"

"Usahakan satu minggu kedepan aku bisa masuk ke Bar Haruno termahal dengan wanita bagaimana? Dengan begitu setiap kau telat. Gerbang ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Hehe.." ya sepertinya paman ini cukup terkenal genit dikalangan wanita disekolah tersebut. Dan Naruto sudah mengetahui itu.

"Tidak adakah syarat lain?! Apa kau gila?! Tidak Tidak Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terja-"

"Baiklah kau kalau begitu tunggu disitu saja sampai pelajaran selesai. Kalau bisa sampai gerbang ini kembali terbuka dipelajaran terakh-"

"B-baik.. Baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu member untuk masuk kedalam Bar Haruno. Nanti akan kubicarakan pada Sakura."

"Bagus sekali. Baiklah.. kutunggu kau pulang sekolah disini. Kalau kau tidak membawa member itu. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan masuk lagi!" sambil membukakan gerbang. Paman Jiraiya membiarkan Naruto masuk kedalam.

"Yosh!"

.

.

.

"Hyaaa..! Untung saja! Aku lebih dulu masuk dari Anko-sensei. Hiii~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku telat lagi dipelajaran pertamanya!" dengan senang antusias ia meletakan tas dan buku-bukunya diatas meja. Tidak memperdulikan celotehan lagi dari teman yang duduk disampingnya.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Ternyata itu Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang dikagumi oleh para kaum pria. "Cih! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa tenang? Telat tidak telat kau slalu saja berisik pagi-pagi! Membuatku semakin risih duduk disebelahmu!"

"Hehe.. Maaf Sakura-chan.. Kaukan tahu bahwa aku ini terlalu antusiawi orangnya."

Sreekkk- suara pintu terbuka secara terseret. Dan ternyata itu adalah guru dibidang pelajaran pertama mereka yaitu Anko-sensei dalam pelajaran Matematika.

Dan melihat siapa yang sudah datang mengurungkan niat wanita cantik itu untuk kembali melawan kalimat lelaki yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Triing~ Triing~ kali ini menandakan bahwa bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa yang dilakukan para siswa siswi yaitu mengistirahatkan diri mereka dengan memakan bekal yang mereka bawa, atau bercanda dan bermain bersama teman-teman dan yang lain sebagainya.

Tetapi tidak untuk pria yang menjadi sorotan utama bagi kita semua. Ia terus memperhatikan wanita yang sedari tadi menjadi sasaran utamanya. Yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Ia menjanjikan sesuatu kepada paman Jiraiya tentang Barnya yang kita ketahui sangatlah terkenal.

Dengan memberanikan diri ia menghampiri wanita itu yang sedang bergabung dengan teman-temannya dikoridor sekolah. "S-Sakura-chan.. bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Awalnya Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto mengajaknya berbicara dengan keadaan seperti ingin menembaknya. Membuat teman-temannya sedikit berpikir lain.

Tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicara. Naruto segera menarik tangannya untuk mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu ada Hinata yang sedang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Diatap sekolah yang memang terkenal sepi dikarenakan tidak ada anak-anak yang ingin menyendiri disini kecuali mereka memang harus.

"Apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan! Memang penting banget?!" dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto yang menariknya ketempat ini.

"Haduhh! Hey kau jangan salah paham ya! Aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk membantuku jadi jangan salah paham dulu." Ia kemudian berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura dan mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Okey. Aku mendengarkan." Mendapat ijin dari Sakura untuk menjelaskan. Dan kini Naruto menjelaskan semuanya.

Dimulai dari kebiasaannya yang sering sekali terlambat dan tentang kedekatannya dengan paman Jiraiya. Lalu beralih tentang janjinya yang ia janjikan pada paman Jiraiya. Awal mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Sakura hanya tersenyum bahagia karena ia senang jika terus terlambat pria yang membuatnya kesal setiap hari itu tidak akan diijinkan masuk. Tapi ia kembali kesal mendengar perjanjian tersebut. Menurutnya Naruto keterlaluan menjanjikan itu pada paman genit untuk kalangan wanita.

"APA-APAAN KAU NARUTO-BAKA!"

PLTAK! Jitakan itu mendarat dikepala Naruto membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Oh ayolah Sakura-chan.. Aku mohon.. Bantu aku kali ini saja."

"Hey! Tidakkah kau tahu satu minggu kedepan itu berapa lama?! Satu bulan Baka!"

PLTAK! Jitakan itu kembali mendarat.

"Ittaaaai Sakura-chan! Aku akan mengerjakan PRmu atau menjadi Babumu selama itu juga. Aku berjanji.." Naruto berharap keinginannya dikabulkan walaupun ia juga akan mengorbankan dirinya demi tidak terlambat lagi.

Sakurapun beripikir sejenak. Ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. Dan didapati teriakan antusias dari pria itu lagi.

PLTAK! Kali ini Sakura sudah benar-benar pusing dengan sikapnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hey.. sepertinya Naruto sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Tadi ia menarik Sakura kesuatu tempat dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Bukankah selama ini Naruto memang menyukai Sakura ya?"

"Bisa saja setelah itu mereka jadian! Wahh.. Naruto beruntung sekali mendapatkan Wanita seperti Sakura. Primadona disekolah ini."

"Iyaya.. Lucky Naruto."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan itu. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengarkan, ia meninggalkan tempat yang menurutnya bisa membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Apakah benar Naruto menyukai Sakura? Lalu beberapa hari lalu itu? Apakah itu semua Bohong?

Kejadian ini membuat Hinata benar-benar terluka.

.

.

.

Harusnya kau mengerti situasi Naruto. Bahkan tempat dan juga kalangan orang-orang. Sekarang Gosip itu akan menyebar luas diseluruh penjuru sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Maaf ya Minna-san.. updatenya lama sekali.. dari kemaren saya banyak tugas menjelang ulangan umum. Bahkan saya sebagai wakil ketua osis juga harus mempersiapkan acara Natal untuk bulan Desember T.T (CURHAT)

Gomenn.. kalau benar-benar lama.. saya benar-benar terus memikirkan fic chp4 ini semoga kalian menyukai alur ceritanya..

Dan ini sekarang sudah terjadi KONFLIK! Haha! Bahagia banget udah sampai KONFLIK..

Maaf hasilnya masih tidak memuaskan T.T aku akan terus berjuang terima kasih X(

Oh ya.. ada yang udah liat Trailer Naruto The Last Movie yang baru XD? Narutonya cemburu banget ngeliat Toneri Sama Hinata.. keliatan banget ada rasa cemburu dan dendam terhadap Toneri.. dan ingin mengambil Hinata-channya kembali XD

.

.

By to the Way..

Mind Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa Minna-san..

GomenGomenGomenGomen yaaaaa.. TwT saya tahu saya menghilang sudah terlalu lama.. karena seperti yang kalian tahu saya sibuk T.T

Tapi tenang saja.. saya tidak pernah lupa untuk melanjutkan cerita yang menggantung ini.

Yosh! Minna-san!

Enjoy :3

.

.

.

.

Pair : NaruxHina

MenmaxHana

Naruto always with MK side ^^

Rated : Just See XD

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu terus berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Tidak peduli terhadap orang-orang yang dengan tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Dan dengan hal itu membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaraan untuk mereka.

Ia sangat tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kenapa hal ini bisa membuatnya sakit dan tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Air matapun keluar menyelusuri hangatnya wajah indah gadis itu. Walau tertutup oleh beberapa helaian rambutnya.. namun orang-orang disekitarnya mampu meliha air mata itu.

"Ke-kenapa.." ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata itu dengan terus berjalan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ke-kenapa rasa sakit ini terus terjadi di hidupku.. aku tahu ini bukan takdirku bersamanya. Tapi kenapa aku yang dipermainkan." Langkah kakipun berhenti.

"Jika dia menginginkan permainan ini. Aku keluar sekarang. Dan tidak berharap untuk kembali masuk. Tapi.. aku tidak bisa.. aku terlalu mencintainya."

Iapun kembali melihat kearah luar jendela yang menampakan beberapa helaian bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan siluet indahnya mentari disiang hari. Dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit tersenyum akan peristiwa itu.

"Aku tahu jawabannya.." ia masih tersenyum tulus melihat keindahan itu. Dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk semakin memperluas penglihatannya.

Kemudian helaian bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, Satu demi satu jatuh dihadapan gadis itu. Hinata lalu membuka tangannya untuk menerima satu helaian bunga itu dan ia tertawa kecil sambil melihat bunga sakura itu.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya malah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia baru saja menangis.. kemudian ia tertawa. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat gila dimata teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tring~ Tring~

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran kita cukup sampai disini saja. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas halaman 89 sampai 92. Besok kumpulkan dimeja sebelum sensei masuk. Mengerti? Saya bisa mengetahui siapa yang mengerjakan disekolah dan dirumah. Apalagi yang tidak mengumpul. Mengerti itu semua?" ucap Kakashi-sensei sebagai guru dimata pelajaran fisika itu. Mengerti maksud senseinya. Para muridpun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak dengan Naruto yang terus melamun dalam pikirannya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak berkutik karena ia memang benar-benar masuk dalam lamunannya.

Sakura yang melihat teman kelasnya itupun menyadarkan lamunannya dengan menjewer telinga Naruto setelah Kakashi-sensei sudah keluar dari kelas.

"I-Ittai~ S-Sakura-chan!" kesal Naruto setelah mendapatkan jeweran dari teman sebrangnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lamunkan dari tadi? Tidak mau bercerita denganku nih?" Sakura yang terlihat sangat penasaran itu terus melihat Naruto. Memberikan sebuah tatapan mengancam 'ceritakan padaku Naruto! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu'.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura dan memberi tatapan 'Ada apa denganmu. Jangan mengancamku!'.

Lalu Naruto membuka pembicaraan "Sebaiknya sekarang kau menemaniku untuk berbicara dengan paman Jiraiya. Ingat? Aku punya perjanjian dengannya. Dan denganmu!"

"Dasar Paman Mesum itu! Kenapa dia harus datang ke Barku sih untuk beberapa minggu kedepan!"

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang dikuncir dengan mengenakan seragam sebagai penjaga sekolah itu kini sedang sibuk berbicara dengan para siswi-siswi yang kebetulan ingin pulang setelah melakukan kegiatan pembelajaran disekolah

Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat dari beberapa jarak itu semakin geli terutama Sakura. Mereka semakin tidak yakin untuk menghampiri pria itu. Bahkan paman itu kadang menyenggol lengan siswi tersebut sebagai tanda modusnya terhadap siswi tersebut. *idihh..

Dan setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dengan acara senggol-senggolan sukses membuat pria itu menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Oy kalian! Kemarilah!" panggil paman jiraiya yang membuat langkah kaki Sakura dan Naruto menghampirinya.

Awalnya wanita berambut pink itu sedikit geli untuk pergi kesana. Tetapi mengingat sudah bersepakat dengan pria blonde disampingnya itu, ia jadi tetap harus menghampiri paman genit itu.

Sementara itu..

Hinata yang kebetulan akan melewati gerbang itu melihat kedua pasangan tersebut. Awalnya ia ingin sekali menyapa keduanya. Namun karena ia tahu itu hanya akan menjadi buruk ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan keluar gerbang.

Bodohnya Naruto tidak melihat bahwa Hinata lewat tepat disampingnya. Hal ini cukup membuat Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum menyedihkan. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya. Walaupun ia berada tepat disampingnya.

Dan akhirnya Hinata sukses melewati kedua pasangan tersebut tanpa menoleh kesamping untuk melihat pria itu sedikitpun.

.

"Oy! Paman!" sesampai menghampiri paman Jiraiya yang tadi memanggil mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" ucap pria tua tersebut sambil mengerlingkan matanya kepada Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat aku membawa siapa hah?" lirik Naruto ke arah Sakura.

"Oke kita langsung saja. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Nanti bisa jadi omongan sekolah huh." Sakura sudah tahu jika ia terlalu lama bersama kedua pria yang tidak menjadi moodnya ini hanya akan membuatnya merasa ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Baiklah nona Haruno. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kuijinkan kau untuk datang dan menjadi member dibarku. Tapi hanya jika kau tidak berulah dan kau harus berjanji tidak membawa status dari sekolah ini. Apa kau mengerti? Dan aku hanya membutuhkan Data dirimu dengan foto dirimu. Ingat! Kalau sampai besok kau belum memberikan itu semua pada Naruto. Kau tidak akan kubuatkan member! Aku tidak mau berlama-lama disini. Apa aku sudah bisa pulang?"

Terlihat dari wajah cantiknya menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak harus menjelaskannya lagi setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau dengar itu paman?!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Tentu. Hanya jika kalau kau tidak terlambat Naruto." Jiraiya tersenyum licik menatap Naruto yang bertambah kesal melihat senyuman itu.

"Oh iya. Kalau besok kau telat lagi Naruto. Ini semua kubatalkan! Jaa!" dan Sakurapun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Narutopun semakin kesal mendengar itu. Ia segera meminta data paman jiraiya saat itu juga agar ia tidak lupa memintanya kepada paman jiraiya.

.

.

"Okaeri.."

Rumah yang sangat kecil dan begitu kumuh menjadi salah satu tempat dimana Hinata tinggal dan adiknya. Mendengar suara kakaknya sudah pulang. Hanabi segera membukakan pintu dan memberi salam selamat datang.

Hanabi begitu senang melihat kakaknya sudah pulang dari sekolah. Hanya saja dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa Hinata sedang dalam keadaan bersedih.

Awalnya Hanabi ingin bertanya kepada kakaknya tentang kejadian buruk apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Biasanya Hinata akan langsung bercerita kepada adiknya jika ia tertimpa suatu musibah atau masalah.

Tapi melihat kakaknya sedang tidak mood untuk bercerita. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan ada dengan diri kakaknya.

"Hanabi.. Aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah diluar negeri. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hanabi terkejut. Mengapa kakaknya itu mendadak ingin mendapatkan beasiswa.

"M-maksud Nee-chan?"

"Begini Hanabi.. Setelah kupikir-pikir. Aku ingin bekerja dan menghidupimu diluar negeri. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan susah hidup disini." Hinata menatap adiknya itu penuh keyakinan. Ia ingin meyakinkan adiknya untuk tetap mengikutinya bila ia harus pergi ke luar negeri.

"Kenapa Nee-chan mendadak ingin mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri? Bukankah sekolah yang Nee-chan sekolahi ini adalah sekolah yang dari dulu Nee-chan ingini? Aku tidak mengerti Nee-chan." Hanabi tidak mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud dari dirinya yang ingin bersekolah diluar negeri.

Hinatapun segera menutup pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh adiknya untuk duduk. Hinata dalam kondisi yang sangat serius untuk bercerita kali ini. Ia awalnya menunduk untuk bercerita membuat Hanabi semakin penasaran terhadap sikap kakaknya tersebut.

Setelah sudah cukup lama Hinata berdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menegaskan dirinya untuk menghadap kearah adiknya. Karena menurutnya ini adalah hal yang sangat serius yang ingin ia jalani.

"Kau taukan bagaimana krisisnya keluarga kita? Dan kita sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan ayah dan ibu. Bahkan aku sekolah saja butuh beasiswa dan itupun masih harus mengeluarkan dana. Aku bekerja saja belum begitu cukup untuk membiayai ini semua. Dan kau harus tahu.."

Untuk kalimat terakhir Hinata tidak berani untuk mengatakannya kepada adiknya. Ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia juga ingin menjauhi pria idamannya. Hinata tahu hal ini konyol baginya. Tetapi ia terus berpikir.. sudah terlalu banyak orang yang menyakiti dirinya dan Hanabi.

Mungkin Hubungan Hanabi dan Menma tidak menjadi suatu masalah untuk Hinata. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Tidak lama lagi jika hubungan Hanabi dan Menma diketahui oleh kedua orangtua Menma dan Naruto. Pasti Hanabi juga akan mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka takkan pernah disetujui.

"Tahu apa Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi yang membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa kita memang harus pindah. Aku akan mencari beasiswa incaran luar negeri besok. Dan Hanabi.. sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau persiapkan barang-barangmu. Besok jika aku dapat. Kita harus berangkat minggu depan!" Hinata segera berlari kedalam kamar meninggalkan Hanabi yang hanya terdiam melihat sifat kakaknya yang sangat begitu mendadak hari ini.

Hanabi berpikir sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Jika ia harus pergi meninggalkan jepang untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri dan kakaknya . Maka ia juga harus meninggalkan Menma.

"Aku memang menyayangi Menma-kun.. tapi apa yang dikatakan Nee-chan ada benarnya juga. Hidup disini hanya membuat kami semakin tidak berdaya. Nee-chan walaupun pintar.. dan bersekolah disekolah yang sangat ideal. Ia juga tetap bekerja. Tapi apa? Aku hanya selalu saja menunggu Nee-chan pulang dibalik pintu rumah ini. Dan mengucapkan salam selamat datang. Aku tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan Nee-chan.."

Hanabi kemudian menangis dalam diam memikirkan hari ini yang sangat mendadak. Ia begitu sedih melihat kakaknya yang sudah sangat terpukul dengan kehidupan ini. Ia mungkin tidak mengetahui apa masalah Nee-channya hari ini.

Namun yang ada dipikiran Nee-channya adalah untuk kebaikan mereka berdua. Hanabi mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kakaknya. Ia hanya ingin selalu berada disamping kakaknya..

Apakah dengan mengambil jalan untuk pergi dari sini.. bisa membuat mereka bahagia?

.

.

.

Hinata terus memandang keluar jendela. Ia terus memikirkan hal ini yang begitu membuatnya sedikit bingung.

Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini hanya karena masalah kecil? Bodoh menurutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Memang dipikirannya adalah akibat ia patah hati karena kejadian hari ini yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Haha.. bodohnya diriku. Bisa-bisanya aku percaya dengan semua yang selama ini ia berikan. Jelas tidak? Ia lebih memilih wanita yang lebih cantik dariku. Dan sementara aku hanyalah wanita miskin yang diusir oleh kedua orangtua dan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta."

Kemudian ia menangis karena rasa sakit yang begitu dalam mengenai hatinya. Ia berpikir bahwa jika ia menjauhi orang-orang yang telah menyakitinya akan membuatnya lebih tenang.

'tok tok tok' suara pintu yang menandakan seseorang ingin masuk.

"Nee-chan.. apa aku boleh masuk?"

Ternyata itu adalah Hanabi adik Hinata. Hinata segera menghapus airmatanya dan berusaha untuk tegar dihadapan adiknya. Dan ia segera mengatur posisinya bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Masuklah Hanabi."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Hinata. Hanabi segera masuk dan menatap posisi kakaknya yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu terhadap nee-channya.

Mereka didalam kamar hanya membisu satu sama lain. Hanabi yang tidak terlalu suka dengan keheningan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Jika Nee-chan ingin pindah dari sini. Aku memang akan tetap ikut. Tapi.."

Hanabi berusaha untuk tetap menetralkan kondisi kecanggungannya terhadap Hinata. Walaupun mereka ini dalam kondisi miskin dan termasuk rakyat kecil. Namun dari kecil mereka adalah keluarga terhormat. Oleh sebab itu suatu kesopanan sudah menjadi ciri khas mereka berdua.

"Hanabi. Sebaiknya kau sudahi hubunganmu dengan Menma." Ucap Hinata datar tanpa menoleh kearah Hanabi sedikitpun.

Itu sukses membuat Hanabi terkejut. Mendengar kata hubungannya dengan Menma harus disudahi adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ia dengar. Ia tidak habis pikir bahwa nee-channya akan menyuruhnya untuk menyudahi semuanya.

Bukankah sebelumnya Hinata sangat senang mereka berdua bahagia? Namun mengapa sekarang Hinata menjadi tidak begitu suka?

"Kau ada masalah bukan dengan Naruto-nii." Percakapan itu kini menjadi suatu masalah untuk mereka berdua. Hinata yang membelakangi Hanabi dan Hanabi yang hanya menatapnya datar membuat percakapan ini semakin menjadi hal buruk untuk mereka berdua.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir bahwa kau bisa bahagia dengannya?" Hinata tidak menjawab melainkan memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup menyakitkan untuk Hanabi.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa itu bahagia untukku!"

"Karena kau belum tahu apa itu rasa sakit Hanabi!"

Hanabi benar-benar terkejut kali ini. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Kini Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hanabi dan menunjukn wajahnya yang sudah sangat kacau. Ia begitu sangat terkejut melihat betapa hancurnya kakaknya sendiri hari ini. Ia tidak begitu menyangka bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan kakaknya akan membuatnya separah ini.

"Kau.. Kau belum merasakan rasa sakit Hanabi.. Kau bahkan belum mengenali apa itu cinta. Kau belum merasakannya! Kau baru melihatnya! Hubungan kalian tidak seharusnya terjadi! Kalian harus berpisah Hanabi!"

"Apa ini semua ulah Naruto-nii yang membuat nee-chan seperti ini? Jika iya, maka aku akan menjauhinya. Namun jika bukan. Tidak ada hak aku untuk berpisah dengan Menma!" Hanabi kini sudah terlalu emosi melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang hari ini begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya karena ini membuatnya sedikit malu mengakuinya.

"Iya benar. Aku ingin meninggalkan jepang karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan disini. Sudah banyak sekali rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Dan aku memang berniat untuk bekerja saja diluar negeri. Tapi jika aku mendapatkan beasiswa, aku akan tetap sekolah."

Hanabi kembali terdiam mendengar itu semua. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto-nii yang ia percayai menyakiti kakaknya sendiri. Hanabi hanya terdiam melihat kakaknya yang juga terdiam memikirkan kelanjutan hidup mereka.

Kini mereka berdua hanya berdiam satu sama lain memikirkan apakah dengan cara meninggalkan tempat mereka lahir akan membuat mereka merasa lebih nyaman.

Mungkin yang seperti ini harus mereka pikirkan baik-baik secara matang.

.

.

Rumah mewah yang berada dikalangan rumah-rumah elit menandakan bahwa hanya orang-orang yang mampu saja yang dapat tinggal disitu. Pada sore hari itu setelah jam pelajaran sekolah usai. Pria blonde memasuki dikalangan rumah-rumah elit tersebut. Kemudian memasuki Rumah paling mewah diantaranya.

Setelah memarkiri mobil kesayangannya, ia langsung mengucapkan salam bahwa dirinya telah pulang. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Tidak berlama-lama diluar ia kemudian segera masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Maid-maid yang seharusnya menyapanya disaat dia memasuki rumah, kini yang ia lihat adalah keributan dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"A-ada apa ini?"

Menyadari pangeran rumah telah datang. Maid-maid yang sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masingpun berhenti dalam kesibukan masing-masing dan menyapanya.

"Okaeri Naruto-sama.."

Tidak lama kemudian suara larian kecil menghampirinya.

"Naruto-nii! Keluarga Hyuuga akan kemari!" Menma dengan cepat menarik kakaknya itu untuk segera pergi bersiap-siap kekamarnya.

"Hey hey hey! Lepaskan Menma! Apa-apaan ini?! Dan apa maksudnya keluarga Hyuuga akan segera datang? Keluarga Hyuuga yang mana?"

"Keluarga Hana-chan! Mereka akan segera kemari! Itu artinya Hana-chan dan Hinata-nee akan segera datang kemari! Naruto-nii harus bersiap-siap dan kelihatan tampan didepan kalangan Hyuuga!"

"Benarkah?! Wahh! Kalau begitu ayo kita memperbaiki penampilan kita!" Naruto segera berlari kearah kamarnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Hinata.

.

.

"Jadi.. Hiashi-san. Kenalkan ini kedua putraku. Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Menma." Ucap ayah kedua Namikaze tersebut. Dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersalaman.

"Jadi Paman adalah Ayahnya Hanabi-chan ya! Wahhh.. paman keren sekali ya ternyata." Menma memuji Hiashi disaat dalam keadaan begitu canggung.

Mendengar nama Hanabi membuat Hiashi terkejut. Karena Hiashi sedang tidak bersama Hanabi maupun Hinata.

"Siapa Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi datar. Sementara istri Hiashi yang berada disebelahnya terkejut mendengar nama Hanabi dan hanya menunduk.

"Hanabikan anak paman. Masa paman tidak kenal dengan anak sendiri?" Naruto yang sadar dengan kalimat Menma langsung terkejut. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Hinata telah diusir oleh keluarganya dengan Hanabi. Sementara Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum penuh tanda tanya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Menma.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan. Saya kesini hanya membicarakan soal pertunangan anak saya dengan anak anda Minato-san." Hiashi mengalihkan pembicaraan Menma tentang Hanabi.

Kushina yang mendengar kata pertunangan kemudian dengan cepat melirik kearah Minato suaminya. Ia memberikan tatapan 'Apa-apaan ini'.

"Dimana anak anda Hiashi-san."

Kemudian muncullah dari pintu masuk seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat dan memiliki mata ciri khas hyuuga hanya dia terlalu keunguan.

"Hyuuga Shion. Dengan persetujuan siap ditunangankan dengan Namikaze Menma."

"APA?!"

Ketiga Namikaze itupun terkejut luar biasa.

Kushina yang tidak menyangka anaknya akan ditunangankan dengan wanita yang tidak dicintai kemudian meilirik tajam kearah Hiashi.

"Maaf Hiashi-san. Saya tidak mengetahui bahwa akan ada persetujuan pertunangan antara anak anda dengan anak saya. Tapi maaf. Saya tidak menerima pertunangan ini-"

"Baiklah. Acara pertunangan akan kita acarakan setelah saya pulang dari Eropa minggu depan." Potong Minato dalam kalimat Kushina.

Kushina yang merasa ini semua tidak menjadi apa yang ia inginipun meninggalkan pertemuan mereka.

Sementara Naruto dan Menma hanya mematung mendengar kabar ini.

.

.

Tidak disangka oleh Menma bahwa ia akan dijodohkan oleh kalangan Hyuuga yang bukan beraliran darah atas nama Hyuuga Hanabi. Melainkan wanita lain yang diluar dugaannya.

.

Semua ini membuat Menma kesal dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat adik dan ibunya yang kesal dengan hal ini. Sementara Minato hanya berdiam dingin tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Aduhhhhh.. Gomenasai.. Lama sekali saya mengupdate cerita ini huhuhu TwT. Akhir-akhir kemaren saya liburan *Curhat* lalu internet dirumah saya tidak menyala untuk mengupdate cerita ini TwT.

Maaf ya sudah menggantung kalian dengan cerita ini begitu sangatt lama. Dan makasih juga untuk para Review kalian untuk cerita ini..

Apakah saya begitu lama ? TwT tak usah dijawab..

Saya kali ini akan cepat! Yosh! Yosh!

By to the way~

Boleh Minta Reviewnya? :3


End file.
